


Paranoia

by Califie



Series: Lunatic and Library [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Califie/pseuds/Califie
Summary: 义警普x图书管理员英，略带侦探意味的故事。真相即是心中所想。（感谢因果链和随机律）latest word count: 56,160已完结





	1. Chapter 1

基尔伯特·贝什米特第七十三次抑制住了把脚架到桌子上的冲动，同时感到某种未能尽兴的不爽。

图书馆里很安静，人并不算多。每张长桌边稀疏地坐着几个人，都埋头于眼前的书卷，或是紧盯着手提电脑的屏幕；也有些在奋笔疾书。偶尔有人抬头发一会儿呆，但完全无所事事、百无聊赖，双手插在口袋里，唯一的任务就是阻止自己在公共场所做出什么不雅行为的人似乎只有基尔伯特一个。

无聊的地方。

白发青年动了动嘴唇，尽力压低了不满的咂嘴声，目光扫过一排排高大的、像是永无止境的书架和摆放整齐的书籍。如果图书馆有什么让人心情愉快之处，那就是这些书和书架的排列方式。单调简洁、干净利落、恒定不变，刻板的千篇一律造就无端的庄严肃穆。就像是秩序，或是公正，或是……他掐断了自己几乎要落入形而上学圈套的思路。青年缓缓地把身体的重心往后滚动，重量叠加在了椅子的两条后腿上，平衡脆弱而危险。他这样消磨着时间，直到一架书车被推出了转角处书架的末端，平顺地转过弯，推着车的图书管理员也出现在视野里。

青年猛地把重心弹回了原位，同时又小心翼翼地控制了动作幅度避免自己撞上桌沿，装出一副正襟危坐的样子。图书管理员推着书车慢慢地从他眼前经过。挺括的衬衫和裤子，一丝不苟又气定神闲；与之相对的是乱糟糟的浅金色短发，刘海之下若隐若现的粗得过分的眉毛——实在是太抢眼了，基尔伯特就是因为那对眉毛才注意到这个人的。还有绿眼睛——大概是绿色的？……无论如何，基尔伯特愿意想象他的眼睛是绿色的，尽管他从未真正看清过。他隐隐觉得关于这种眼睛的颜色有某种文学上的迷信，绿色的眼睛总是被描绘得格外迷人，虽然他无法列举出具体的作品。……或许来源不是什么小说——有人对他这么说过，既深情又真挚，所以他才印象深刻。

（基尔……她的眼睛——难以置信……）

但他最终没有机会见到朋友描述的那双眼睛。实际上，后来他连见到那个朋友的机会也没有了。无可挽回的决裂结束了他们的友谊。说无可挽回并非出于某种常见的顾影自怜的悲观情绪，而是因为在一切终结之中死亡——无预兆的暴毙——向来以粗暴干脆和蛮不讲理而闻名，转圜的余地可想而知地渺茫，如果不是根本没有。由于从未亲眼得见，基尔伯特下意识地怀疑那双眼睛只是友人臆想出的幻象，或者是量子涨落之间转瞬即逝的冗余产物之一……尽管荒谬可笑，但他无法摆脱胡思乱想然后信以为真的坏习惯。

图书管理员走过了他的正前方，他稍微偏过头去用目光追随他的背影。这个人每天都要把书放回去，重新排列好。基尔伯特意识到这一点，却莫名觉得这项工作无足轻重。这是图书馆的魔力之一。尽管你看到这些活动的神经末梢，看到人力在维持它的整洁之中起到的关键作用，你仍会觉得它有某种神秘的自我修复能力，人的工作无关紧要，就像地球的活动对星系而言不足挂齿一般。图书馆将保持它的庄重，始终如一地贯穿时间。  
这当然也是偏见。在他的众多偏见之中也许是最无伤大雅的一个。

基尔伯特继续看着图书管理员，在书架吞没了他的身影之后收回视线。白发青年仰起头，猩红的眼睛貌似专注地盯着米黄色的天花板，在第七十四次阻止自己把腿翘上桌沿之后，他不得不开始思考自己何以沦落至此这个严肃的问题。

那是个不错的镇子。忽略更久以前的纠纷，他首先得到的是这样信誓旦旦的建议。给出这个建议的人是来自法国的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。得体到做作的仪表和过分咬文嚼字的措辞风格总是让人质疑他的可信度——虽然这很有可能是基尔伯特单方面的吹毛求疵。但这一次白发青年是对的。这不是个不错的镇子。居民鱼龙混杂，小规模犯罪层出不穷，偷窃居多，抢劫偶发；还有经常性的犯罪团伙，从收保护费到贩卖毒品杀人放火业务齐全。与之相对的是心态平和（腐败透顶）的当地警署，似乎只要没有发生夸张的流血事件，对一般的暴力他们可以睁一只眼闭一只眼得过且过。当然——或许——这个镇子没有那么糟糕，如果只是以一般民众的眼光看来，而不是以带有职业病的视角去审察。一切都马马虎虎过得去。只可惜基尔伯特·贝什米特不凑巧就是个倒霉催的离职警察，而且毫无修养、行动鲁莽、不懂变通、不识时务、多管闲事，最糟糕的是一身无药可救的严重暴力倾向。种种特质在两年之前剥夺了他的警徽，然后又接连屠杀了他之后的几份短命工作。由于有个争气的弟弟和警局里的老交情，他总算没有陷入流落街头的窘境，但也差不多了。他在各处打着零工，心不甘情不愿地接受弟弟路德维希·贝什米特的接济，以及来自老上级弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦虚情假意的嘘寒问暖。似乎被他挣扎在生活泥潭中的惨状所触动，那位上司大发慈悲地给他指了一条明路——这个镇子。但基尔伯特现在怀疑弗朗西斯只是想把他流放到这里来自生自灭。

他在一通电话里开门见山地指出自己的怀疑，弗朗西斯讪讪地笑了几声，然后貌似不经意地提到了这个图书馆。尽管经验告诉他对方是在扯淡，但他又一次听信了法国人的建言。他在某一个由于自我满足的义警工作而精疲力竭的夜晚之后走进这个图书馆，欣慰地发现至少在某种程度上弗朗西斯所言非虚——他在这里睡了半个多月来的第一个好觉。

但除此之外这个图书馆似乎再也没有特别之处。没有流氓，没有小混混，也没有真正的上流人士。中规中矩平庸无奇，每张桌子边每天重复着一样的事，每一排书架都由同样的人用同样的方式打理，开馆和闭馆的时间精确不变，没有任何吸引人的地方。

但他还是一连来了几个星期。

这个行动之中既没有目的也没有意义，也许只是出于对现实的逃避之心。基尔伯特没有往下细想。

反正也只是无聊而已。

 

 

 

亚瑟·柯克兰推着书车经过并排的长桌时，又瞥见了那个白色头发的人。

这一次他是睡着的。趴在桌上，用手臂把自己圈起来，只露出后脑勺，背部随着呼吸轻微起伏；没有以任何一种方式进行窥视。亚瑟松了一口气，推着书车继续往前走，在一排书架前站定，然后动作缓慢又机械地开始按顺序把书排好。

他不讨厌现在的工作，也谈不上喜欢。图书馆几乎称得上无趣，但书本总是给他一种微妙的感觉。平淡无奇的封面和封底，只要不仔细去读就无法准确想象的内容。他把书本依次放回书架，指腹传来柔软的陈旧感引起了一秒的注意——……被翻阅过多次。目光扫过书脊上的书名，已经被磨花了，能够辨认的只有索书号。遭受检视而暧昧不明……另一些由于无人问津而清晰可鉴。如同所有秘密。亚瑟·柯克兰垂下眼帘，把书脊码齐之后走向下一排书架。他在五年之前来到这里，身无分文，举目无亲，所有的运气都用来在图书馆找到一份工作。但他别无选择。这个镇子比想象中糟糕，除了图书馆以外，似乎任何地方都可以成为充满灰色行为的犯罪场所——也许图书馆也是其中之一，只是他还没发现罢了。然而无论如何，他安于现状。图书馆里一成不变的工作让人产生奇异的归属感，他仿佛成为一台精密机器的微不足道的零件，或是巨大生命体的无关痛痒的细胞：忠于职守，却看不到什么意义；即使如此也觉得心安理得。不变的、安稳的生活让人心生倦怠，却总归比看不到结果的变数要好。

但也并非毫无变化。亚瑟把书车上的最后一本书放回原位，推着空书车原路返回。他再次经过了那个白色的脑袋，青年已经换了一个姿势，手臂松开，稍微偏过头露出了侧脸。亚瑟看到他额角暗沉的红色，似乎是刚刚凝固的伤口。或者是淤痕。他推着书车慢慢地走开，转过转角，心想那个人大概又惹了麻烦。

第一次见到白发青年是两个月之前。不整洁的衣着和罕见的白发构成了第一印象。亚瑟·柯克兰其实反感在图书馆里看到那样的人，像是演奏中的错音、纯白之中的污点或是其他诸如此类讨人厌的东西。事实证明白发青年确实和图书馆格格不入。进入图书馆的第一天他做的唯一一件事就是睡觉，这一点从亚瑟本人两次经过的经历和同事们的絮语中得到证实。青年此后的到访由没完没了的发呆构成，游手好闲到了几乎令人厌烦的程度；他嘴角的淤伤和身上的污痕让人轻易想到街头巷尾不时发生的暴力事件。像是一个走错地方的流浪汉，图书馆阴差阳错地成为他的收容所。

当然这和亚瑟·柯克兰并无任何关系，但那个人就和眼前桌布上的污渍一样不容忽视。似乎他每天都会见到那个人，除非那天白发青年没有来图书馆。管理员产生了某种被窥探的错觉，这让他觉得浑身不舒服，但无法确知是否只是疑心病重。无端的介意让工作变得不愉快，无奈心胸开阔并非他的长项。他一边心不在焉地坐在电脑前帮人办理借书和还书的手续，一边漫不经心地想到趴在楼上的某张长桌上睡觉的某人，觉得像是吃了过期食物那样不是滋味。时针不紧不慢地转过八格，亚瑟·柯克兰过得浑浑噩噩，转头看钟时发现已经到了闭馆的时间。人们慢慢地结队走出图书馆，他起身伸了个懒腰，在傍晚的困倦之中慢条斯理地走上楼，去整理被乱放的书籍，顺便检查是否还有逗留的客人。

他走到早晨放书的那个楼层，转过转角之后，在连排的长桌中看到了那颗孤零零的白色脑袋。亚瑟·柯克兰感到一丝诧异，他一边顺手把长桌上的书放在旁边的书车上，一边慢慢地靠近了那个陌生的青年。是和早晨见到时如出一辙的姿势，侧着头，露出伤痕，睡颜却很安静。亚瑟记起几个同事的抱怨，那个人如果睡着了就总会睡过闭馆的时间。他站在原地感到某种不值一提的疑惑，到底为什么要特意到这里……

“先生。先生……？”

他略带迟疑地摇了摇了青年的肩膀，即使四下无人还是放低了声音。

图书馆特有的寂静魔咒。

 

 

 

“……先生……”

基尔伯特·贝什米特皱起了眉头，肩膀上的力度让人心生不悦，过分尊敬的称呼怎么听都不像是在叫他。接着他睁开眼睛，仍然感到非常迷糊。他抬头看到图书管理员的脸。

浅金的鸟窝头，滑稽的粗眉毛和绿眼睛。幽深而通透、摄人心魄的翠色。

“……是绿色的。”

他低下头喃喃自语，对方偏过头表示疑惑，似乎忘记做出已经闭馆的公事公办的说明。基尔伯特动作夸张地伸了个懒腰，受伤的肩膀上传来迟钝的痛感，但他不在意。他在图书管理员的注视之下站起身来，旁若无人地朝出口走去。

“对了，”走出几步之后他转过身，图书管理员看向他的目光不明所以，基尔伯特咧开嘴角，“总之谢啦。”

亚瑟·柯克兰看着他转过转角，肩背微弯让背影显得无精打采。片刻之后他收回视线。

长桌上还散乱地放着几本书。得把它们整理好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes what notes.  
> 跪求评论，跪求小心心。

“喔，亚瑟。”

白发青年朝他打了个招呼，而亚瑟·柯克兰目视前方，像是没看见一般推车走过。基尔伯特今天穿着一件短袖T恤，裸露的手臂上淤痕十分扎眼。图书管理员叹了一口气。等到他把书都放好再原路折返的时候，白发青年还是看着他，眼角微微流露出一些笑意。

“你又去找人打架了。”

基尔伯特不置可否，他把双手插在裤口袋里翘着二郎腿，对这个陈述充耳不闻。亚瑟·柯克兰觉得自己在白费口舌，他耸了耸肩膀。就在他要离开的时候基尔伯特问：“本大爷超无聊……就没有什么书好看的吗？”

亚瑟再度叹了一口气。在这里浪费时间毫无意义——无论他推荐了什么书，基尔伯特都不会去看。但他还是为对方指出了几个书架。基尔伯特似乎心满意足，靠在椅背上目送亚瑟走远。然后他朝那几个书架扫了几眼，最终也没有行动。

在图书馆的单调时间似乎终于有了一些变化。基尔伯特开始计算每天亚瑟什么时候会上楼来查看，抓住机会进行驴唇不对马嘴的对话。他们的对话从来没有实质的进展。亚瑟不会回应他的招呼，他也不会回答亚瑟的问题；他虽然向亚瑟讨要书目，但在对方勉为其难地指出方向之后却从来不会费神去查看。但有趣的是亚瑟·柯克兰从未给出过相同的书名，这也许是基尔伯特不厌其烦地提出同样要求的动力之一。毫无意义的试探，无法得出任何结论。其实白发青年不喜欢看书，虽然他曾经也读过一些。只要不打开，所有的书都大同小异。它们只是在这个图书馆里厚颜无耻地、汗牛充栋地存在——就像所有的人活在这个世界。

但过分的玩世不恭也不值得赞扬。基尔伯特换了一个姿势，又开始觉得无聊，继而开始神思游离。亚瑟的眼睛确实是绿色的。就像多年前那个人描述的那双眼睛一样。基尔伯特不由自主地想在两者之间建立联系，即使知道这不过是捕风捉影。那个倒霉透顶、英年早逝、陷入了错误恋情的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，也是基尔伯特·贝什米特在警署里唯一能够亲近的朋友。对方是年纪轻轻就成为警探的潜力股，而基尔伯特只是巡警队伍中混吃等死插科打诨的平凡一员，中学时代的旧交情让他们保持着良好的关系。或许阿尔弗雷德和所有人都维持着良好的关系。基尔伯特这么想着，丝毫没有嫉妒心。无论如何，那个人是值得尊敬的年轻警探，如果没有被卷入那起其貌不扬的案件中……

基尔伯特站起身来，但这个行动没能打断他的思路。无疑他正要想起一些不愉快的往事，关于他失去朋友、丢了工作的原因。案件最终不了了之，杀人凶手逍遥法外，关键证人也无故消失，所有人都毫无怨言地把它抛诸脑后。似乎它无关紧要。似乎被谋杀的那一家人无关紧要。似乎死去的阿尔弗雷德也无关紧要。基尔伯特拒绝接受，他展开了自己的调查，结果不过是毫无进展地四处碰钉子。卷宗被封闭，他擅自闯进解封后的现场却一无所获，媒体的报道出人意料地收敛，似乎因为出事的姓柯克帕特里克的那一家人是局长的好友……他所掌握的信息寥寥，却不愿意放手，工作上频频失误，也许还因此不小心触了霉头……最后他被赶出了警署，两手空空，一无所获。

弗朗西斯早就劝他放弃，但他始终不明白。

回过神来时基尔伯特已经站在了亚瑟·柯克兰指示的书架前。他的目光漫无目的地扫过林立的书脊。侦探小说。白发青年挑起嘴角，随便抽出一本。爱伦坡的作品集。他顺手翻了翻觉得无可无不可，于是拿着它回到长桌边，一秒之后决定带着它离开图书馆。

他在借书处再次见到亚瑟·柯克兰，对方在看到他拿着一本书的时候表现出了意外，粗眉毛扬起，绿眼睛因为稍微睁大而显得更加清澈。

“你会读吗？”

亚瑟在扫完条码把书递还给基尔伯特的时候这样问。白发青年夸张地笑起来。

“不会。”

图书管理员挑了挑眉。

“爱伦坡挺不错的——”

“——语气总像个愤世嫉俗的英国人 *，”基尔伯特接过话头，在亚瑟略微吃惊的眼神之中继续下去，“别做出这种表情，本大爷也不是完全没读过书。”

亚瑟没有回答他。基尔伯特从对方手里接过书，又一次露出笑容。

“今天也谢谢啦。”

图书管理员沿着对方挂着彩的手臂看上去，猩红色的眼睛正盛着笑意望过来。亚瑟·柯克兰吐出一口气。

“今天这么早就走？”

“咦？……啊——在找人干架之前本大爷打算先喝一杯？”

基尔伯特仿佛看到亚瑟·柯克兰对他翻了个白眼，但图书管理员什么都没说。白发青年在对方绿色眼睛中的目光从自己身上移开之后转过身去，走出了图书馆。

 

 

 

“那双”绿眼睛。

基尔伯特端起面前那杯冰啤酒灌了一大口。现在下午三点，吧台上人很少。入夜之后会多起来。白发青年喜欢那种气氛，混迹在人群中，仿佛就此消失——但现在这样也不错。这大概是他第一次在闭馆之前就离开图书馆。当然也是他第一次装模作样地借出一本书。他想到亚瑟·柯克兰略微吃惊的眼神……但说不定他才是真正惊讶的那个。有什么东西让他坐立不安，不能在图书馆待下去。那个案子他一想起来就头疼。还有……眼睛。必须出来走走。酒……——喝酒再好不过。

或许他必须承认绿色的眼睛名副其实地迷人，值得所有文学作品中矫情的赞美。某双绿色的眼睛的印象在脑海里挥之不去，他不确定是亚瑟·柯克兰的那双。也许是他从来没见过的那双——阿尔弗雷德口中的那双。又或者他其实是在思考友人的那位他未曾谋面的情人，而浮现在印象之中的却是亚瑟的眼睛。这是自然……按照经验主义的说法，所有的印象都不能凭空虚构。

管他呢。基尔伯特从未觉得像现在这样对那个女人——叫做女孩更为恰当——感兴趣。她是那起案件中被保护的证人之一。爱上证人听上去像是个和阿尔弗雷德绝缘的低级错误，但当丘比特射出金箭时，谁也没法保证他挑选的对象会很靠谱（毕竟那是个能够仅出于私怨就制造阿波罗和达芙妮之间的虐恋 的神灵……而且似乎还是个总是不知道自己在干什么的未成年人**）。实际上，整桩事件都是一团毫无头绪的乱麻，阿尔弗雷德的失误只不过是个无足轻重的插曲，与之相关的一切似乎都没有什么正确的逻辑联系。

那是五年之前的事件。最先去见上帝的是约翰·柯克帕特里克，也就是那家的男主人，他在自己家里被枪杀。凶手没有留下什么痕迹，如果不是屋子里的财物都还健在，警方大概会以入室抢劫的连带损失结案。事实上当时也有人提出了流浪汉作案的理论，得到不少支持。局里几乎所有人都没太把案件当回事，直到几天之后太太玛丽在她常去的公园遇难，还恰到好处地避开了所有摄像头。事态瞬间改变，看起来像是针对这一家人进行的谋杀，而且凶手似乎非常狡狯。于是警署成立了专案组，由那个吊儿郎当的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦担任组长。随着调查的深入，警方发现太太玛丽水性杨花，也提出了情杀和决裂的可能。但在对玛丽的情人进行初步排查后，他们没能发现可疑人士。无论如何，警方还是对家庭的子女提供了保护，其中一位就是攻陷了阿尔弗雷德的女孩罗莎，另一位是她的哥哥尤莱亚（Uriah）。

因为局长盖尤斯·斯奇皮欧和那家人是老交情，也出于对幸存者的保护，他们的名字和照片没有出现在各大媒体的报道中。那时身为巡警的基尔伯特对这个案子没有什么兴趣——因为凶手显然缺乏创意，甚至没有费神去摆造型、没有创作后现代艺术品一般的犯案现场——等他有兴趣的时候为时已晚。不管怎么说，罗莎非常聪明——并不是恭维她让阿尔陷入爱河——她成功地绕开了警察的视线完成了自杀，而尸检结果则让流言传出了专案组。这个女孩似乎常年遭受性侵，有阴道撕裂的症状……基尔伯特记得那段时间阿尔弗雷德情绪低落，罕见地开始抱怨，其间有一两次不小心提到尤莱亚，说他完全不配合工作，说他肯定知道些什么……

但无论他知道什么都没有意义，因为尤莱亚于阿尔弗雷德在柯克帕特里克家中遭到枪击的同时失踪了，而且此后没有任何目击报告。一通匿名电话打到警署报告枪击，但经过声纹比对他们发现那不是和案件有关的任何人。现场报告指出警探当时开了一枪，屋内曾有过对峙（警探很可能已经找到了真凶）；但打中警探的枪支还未登记，所有人不明。基尔伯特后来偷偷溜进那栋房子，却没能找到关于尤莱亚的有用信息。只有他五六岁时的照片，一些信件，书的扉页上的名字：“Uriah Kirkpatrick”和缩写“U.K.”；极少的几个地方，主要是在玛丽的笔记中，也出现了“U.A.K.”的写法，但考虑到她混乱的私生活和情人的数量，实际上不能断定那个缩写指的是她的儿子。关于他头绪少得可怜，似乎他在家中并不受重视，留下的痕迹仅能在最低限度上证明他的存在……

他的失踪彻底得蹊跷，时间点和他留下的残缺痕迹也凑巧得让人起疑，但基尔伯特四处打探却没有什么发现。邻居们对他的印象都限于有点内向的、礼貌的青年，和自己的妹妹关系很好，有时候对她保护过度，仅此而已。  
没有什么能用的东西。但他还是顺着种种蛛丝马迹追寻了多年，直到线索全部中断，而他流落到这个小镇，既没有继续追寻，也谈不上完全放弃。

基尔伯特知道弗朗西斯是对的。他不可能知道真相。退一步讲，即使他知道了真相也没有意义。所有的证据都已经灰飞烟灭，他不能把人犯绳之以法。追究下去的结果可能是他丢掉饭碗，杀几个人——而且无从知道是不是真正该死的人——然后进监狱。现在预言已经实现了一半，白发青年想，说不定剩下那一半也不远了。

基尔伯特放下酒杯，不以为意地打开手边的书，漫不经心地扫过一行行字母。

 _……他看东西隔得太近，反而歪曲事物真相……_ ***

他感受到一丝厌恶，猛然把书合上。

正因如此他才讨厌读书。

 

 

 

\---------------------------  
* ：这是作者本人的看法  
**：向阿波罗射出金箭，使其对达芙妮一见钟情；对达芙妮射出铅箭，使其对太阳神的追求无动于衷。  
***：爱伦坡：《毛格街血案》


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哭求评论和小心心~

之后的几天里亚瑟·柯克兰都没有再见到基尔伯特·贝什米特。

白发青年突然销声匿迹，就像他来时那样毫无预警。图书管理员原因不明地稍微留意了一下镇上的新闻，无一例外在抱怨治安变差。几天之内发生了多起街头伤人的事件，镇上的毒品交易似乎也变得猖獗起来。媒体纷纷推测  
盘踞在此的犯罪团伙有所行动，同时也对警署执法不力进行了慷慨而无用的抨击。亚瑟感到基尔伯特的失踪也许和这些事件有所关联，但令人欣慰的是，在报道里出现的死伤者中没有符合他外貌特征的无业流民。图书管理员似乎松了一口气，随即又觉得自己的担心多余得可笑。说不定基尔伯特只是窝在哪个地方看书呢……？再退一步，即使他真的在某一次冲突中丧生，那也和亚瑟·柯克兰毫无关系。

或许还是有那么一点关系。亚瑟想到他借出的那本书，如果基尔伯特行踪不明，图书馆就要遭受损失，尽管微不足道，但仍是把书借给不合格读者的管理员的失职。

可谁会在意？

亚瑟用左手调整右肩上背包带子的位置，好让肩膀更加舒服一些。他缓慢地、悠闲地走在沐浴夕阳的街道上，尽可能推后到家的时间，因为比起在逼仄的公寓里无所事事，他更愿意在光线明亮的街道上荒废时光。但他的惬意没能维持多久。路口出现在眼前，染上橙黄的白色脑袋转过街角。信号灯停留在车行的位置，但基尔伯特·贝什米特似乎对它视而不见。他继续往前走，手臂上淌着的血是刺目的红色。

图书管理员愣在原地，倒是刚对着马路跨出一步的基尔伯特转过头来，露出无所谓的笑容。

“喔，亚瑟。”

他用两根手指点了点额角算是打过招呼，右手手臂垂在身侧显得极不协调。亚瑟·柯克兰把他拖回人行道。

“你怎么了。”

“本大爷在超市里看到一个小偷——，”他在图书管理员的盯视之下补充了一些细节，“打算偷刀的小偷……最后让他跑了。”

亚瑟把滑到嘴边的“你脑子是不是被门夹了”或者“你脑子是不是进水了”咽了回去，可能不是出于委婉或者同情，而是由于在二者之间出现选择困难。他盯着基尔伯特手臂上那道长长的伤痕皱起眉头，对方不自然地转动身躯试图把受伤的手臂藏在身后。猩红的眼睛转向一旁，基尔伯特说：“这没什么好看的吧。”

还未完全凝固的黏稠血液沿着皮肤蜿蜒爬行，最后从指尖坠落溅成血点。亚瑟·柯克兰不耐烦地啧了一声，问：“你不打算止血？”

“用不——”

“——等着感染？你知不知道——”

“——那种事情本大爷知道的啦。”

基尔伯特僵硬地看着亚瑟身后的街道，小心翼翼地避开了对方那双目光认真的眼睛，余光瞥到图书管理员叹了一口气。

“……你至少得活到把书还我吧。”

“原来你担心的是这个啊？！”

白发青年感到某种自相矛盾的不满，他瞪着图书管理员看了几秒钟，但对方没有任何在开玩笑的表现。他们在街角僵持了一分钟左右，最终基尔伯特半推半就满心不甘地跟在了亚瑟·柯克兰身后。图书管理员的脸上挂着由于半路捡到祸害而觉得麻烦的表情，低垂的眉尾显示出一丝情绪低落，拉平的嘴角之中似乎暗含着不以为然。基尔伯特放弃了观察，他习惯性地打算把手插进口袋里，勉强的动作让伤口疼了起来，肌肉变得异常迟钝，最终他只好任由受伤的右臂吊儿郎当地在身侧晃荡，没来由地觉得有些烦躁。

他们逐渐走出了镇子的中心，进入了不甚整洁的郊区的街道。黑色的垃圾袋在路边挤成一团，簇拥着外层油漆斑驳脱落的老旧路灯。基尔伯特刻意落在一两步之后，亚瑟把斜挎包背成单肩包的姿势别扭又固执，右肩不自在地抬高，身子僵硬地倾斜着。他们在狭窄的街道上拐过几个弯，亚瑟走进一栋公寓的简陋大厅，保安看向基尔伯特的眼神有些古怪。白发青年撇了撇嘴，继续跟着图书管理员拐进了楼梯间，最后停在了四楼的一扇门前。  
亚瑟·柯克兰慢吞吞地掏出钥匙开门，基尔伯特在他身后抱怨：“这么远你就不怕本大爷在路上失血过多死掉么。”

“你说这个不觉得有点好笑？”

说着他心不在焉地推开门，把包甩在了门口，踢掉鞋子。基尔伯特紧随其后走进房间，顺手把门关上，径自走到沙发边坐下。客厅很小，让人产生呼吸不畅的错觉。更糟糕的是落地窗外正对着另一栋公寓的外墙，连一丝阳光也不能透进来。沙发背上乱糟糟地堆着衣服，地板上零散地堆着几叠书，基尔伯特推测那是图书管理员滥用职权从图书馆偷渡来的走私品。白发青年扁了扁嘴，然后看见亚瑟·柯克兰提着急救箱拿着一条毛巾回到他面前。

“你还真是喜欢书。”

图书管理员以莫名的娴熟无视了对方典型的没话找话：“把袖子捋起来。”

基尔伯特乖乖照做，在沾湿的毛巾触到皮肤的时候把视线移开。双氧水碰到伤口有种拖沓的刺痛感。白发青年抬眼看向天花板，映入眼中的沉闷灰调把手臂上的感觉衬得更加清晰。亚瑟·柯克兰一言不发，基尔伯特歪着头，扫了对方一眼又看向一边。图书管理员看上去很认真——或者只是一贯地面无表情，在目前的情境之下自然而然被解释过度。他就坐在旁边。稍微相碰的膝盖让基尔伯特无端在意，他不自觉地动了一下手臂，马上就被亚瑟给摁住了。

“你别乱动。”

“是你动作太慢了啊——好痛。”

亚瑟·柯克兰用力把纱布按紧，基尔伯特吃痛地皱起眉头。图书管理员舒了一口气，用指腹把胶带尾端整平，然后收好东西提起急救箱站了起来。基尔伯特转过头去看他，手里的毛巾染着红色很是抢眼，亚瑟·柯克兰扬着眉毛和他对视，说：“我觉得你得赔我一条毛巾。”

基尔伯特撇了撇嘴：“你这人真是超——小气。”

亚瑟心平气和地回敬道：“没小气到你脸皮厚的程度。”

然后他转身离开。白发青年盘起了一条腿。急救箱放在置物架上的声音。浴室里的水声。他忽然觉得有些过意不去，身子来来回回地晃荡了几下像是心中摇摆不定的天平，动作停下来的时候他问：“毛巾——你认真的？”

语气中带着几分不情愿的拖泥带水。浴室里的水声没有停下来，但基尔伯特觉得亚瑟·柯克兰一定是笑了。几秒钟之后对方的回答慢悠悠地飘来：“你说呢？”

那就是不用还。基尔伯特非常果断地做出判断。他继续在沙发上懒洋洋地晃荡，目光在陈设单调丝毫不讨人喜欢的客厅里胡乱逡巡。过了几分钟，亚瑟回到他面前，下臂上还沾着水珠。他们面面相觑地对视了一会儿，然后屋主打破沉默：“你还不打算走吗？”

白发青年偏了偏头，几个念头滑过脑海像火花闪现在接触不良的电路。当然其实怎样都无所谓——留在这里、离开这里、或者是其他改变了细节的选项——他毫无偏好。但或许试图以有趣程度为标准在街头混混、喝酒买醉和亚瑟·柯克兰之间分个高下本来就是无意义的比较，于是他放弃了思考。基尔伯特扁着嘴，做出一副苦恼的表情，吐出的话语毫不相干：“本大爷饿了。”

“从大门出去之后原路往回走两个街区就有家不错的餐厅。”

“本大爷不想动。”

“.…..脸皮这么厚是会招人厌的你知道吗。”

“没关系没关系，”基尔伯特向他扬起脸咧开嘴笑，露出一颗尖尖的虎牙，“本大爷本来就没什么朋友，再怎么被讨厌也无所谓。”

亚瑟又挑起了眉毛。实在是粗得太过分了，白发青年离题万里地想。图书管理员似乎想要说什么，但最终忍住了。对视持续了不到三秒钟，屋主选择了妥协，转身走进小厨房。打开冰箱的时候亚瑟·柯克兰还在回味着刚才被吞回肚子里的话。你不觉得搞反因果了？……诚然，不速之客确实颠倒了因果；但这个事实对当下的事态毫无助益，而亚瑟·柯克兰很懂得什么时候该放弃。

由于已经成为习惯甚至连一丝一毫的不情愿也感受不到。

四十分钟后基尔伯特开始后悔自己即兴做出的决定。他坐在逼狭的靠着墙角的角落里，屋主毫不客气地占据了另一边比较宽敞的位置。恶劣的进食环境让人心生不快，而摆在面前的奇妙糊状物则直接令白发青年感到了生命威胁。他扬着眉毛盯着对面淡定吃饭的亚瑟·柯克兰，心里滑过一大串质问。你到底是怎么活下来的。这种东西真的能吃吗。你为什么能吃得下去。难道是本大爷不正常……不可能。你真的是人类吗。

几经犹豫之后他选取了最为合理的那一个问题：“你故意的？”

对方瞥了他一眼：“我看上去像是那么无聊的人？”

好吧。基尔伯特不情愿地拿起勺子，尽管不是因为那句反问。情况比他想象得要好一些。味蕾没有对食物产生消极反应，当然也没有产生什么积极反应。如果烹饪确实能够传达一个人的心情，白发青年可能会把图书管理员此时的心境精准地形容为自暴自弃。他在舀起第四勺的时候停下动作，自言自语般地感叹了一句：“你能活到现在真是不容易。”

亚瑟瞪了他一眼：“你也差不多。”

“才不是呢至少我比你会做饭——还有本大爷本来也是有份好工作的好不好？”

对方以低沉干脆的鼻音表示不屑，基尔伯特努了努嘴，不经大脑地开始讲述自己的光辉岁月。回过神来时已经太晚了，唯一值得庆幸的是他讲的确实是那段最值得追忆的日子。路德维希即将高中毕业，他总算在警局找到一份工作，碰巧发现阿尔弗雷德也在那里。虽然每天都平淡无奇乏善可陈——如果算上那些操蛋的小麻烦的话说不定应该直接评价为不愉快——却让人心满意足自甘堕落。光是回忆起来都让人心情舒畅的时光。亚瑟没有发表什么评论，他安静地倾听着……或者说只是沉默着，继续进食，至于有没有认真在听基尔伯特不得而知，但他觉得对方没有听的可能性更大一些。白发青年觉得有些扫兴——或者是庆幸？——然后毫无技巧地掐断了叙述。

果然对方没有任何反应。亚瑟·柯克兰把勺子放回碗里，基尔伯特觉得他的下一个动作就是起身端碗回厨房。但并不是。绿眼睛看向他，图书管理员动了动嘴唇：“所以你怎么跑到这种地方来了？”

这是个没有价值的问题。亚瑟也清楚这一点。对方早就用了过去式，表明所讲述的都只是灰飞烟灭的过去的幻影。只是某些细节让他在意，比方说，他不希望故事里的“阿尔弗雷德”是他知道的那个阿尔弗雷德；他希望地点的吻合不代表其他巧合。或者他只是想确认过去的幽灵的逼近。他对坏运气司空见惯，比起万分之一的幸运更容易遭遇万分之一的不幸，他受到厄运的垂青和眷顾。

“哈？——，”基尔伯特拉长了音节，他比几秒钟之前更加确定自己连礼节性的注意力都没能得到，“后来本大爷被炒鱿鱼了呗，还能怎样？”

“那你也不至于到这里来——你弟弟呢？……你的那个朋友呢？”

白发青年撇了撇嘴，话题正在朝不愉快的方向进展。他在试图分辨这究竟是对话展开的正常方式，还是对方情商低得惊人（能证实这一点的证据不止一条），或者是其他令人生厌的可能性。他盯着对方的眼睛看了一会儿，不着边际地想到阿尔弗雷德也曾这样注视过某一双同样颜色的眼睛，直到亚瑟移开视线。

“他死了——如果你一定要问的话。”

没有经历过多的犹豫，基尔伯特选择了坦白。坐在狭小餐桌对面的人垂下眼帘，眼底的翠色淹没在深深浅浅的影翳中。那是表示抱歉的表情，基尔伯特想。同时职业病也让他做出了多余的枚举——那也是回避的信号。亚瑟·柯克兰叹了一口气，毫无新意地说了一句：“我很抱歉。”

“没事的啦，”基尔伯特摆了摆手，为了表示诚意他又咽下了一勺糊状物，“所以本大爷为什么跑到这里来？——嘛，那也算是原因之一吧。”

他刻意以一种含混的语气讲起那起事件，以及在那之后他做出的种种无用的努力。亚瑟把玩着勺柄，没有发表什么评论。大概那样荒谬的发展确实让人无法做出任何有用的评价，对方的缄默也可以归因于他的闷罐性格。在长篇大论的陈述之后餐桌上陷入了诡异的沉默，亚瑟·柯克兰像是要说什么，但似乎总也找不到合适的词语。基尔伯特接着没话找话地说了下去。  
“本大爷想抓到那个人——杀了阿尔和柯克帕特里克一家的人。”

亚瑟低低地应了一声，似乎是勉强表示他还在听。白发青年知道此时应该转移话题，于是无可奈何地掏出了手机。

“你看……这是阿西，”他打开一张照片，在屏幕上滑动着手指，“——这是阿尔。”

亚瑟缓缓地略微勾起嘴角：“你们看上去很开心。”

“唔，算是吧，”白发青年盯着那张他和阿尔弗雷德勾肩搭背笑得没心没肺的照片，没有想起快乐的片段，却反而烦躁了起来，“那个家伙无论什么时候都是这副样子啦。”

“听上去是个不错的人……，”亚瑟说，“我很抱歉。”

“你没什么好抱歉的吧，”基尔伯特顺势接下话头，“再说，你不也到这种地方来了吗。”

前巡警朝背后逼狭的客厅摆了摆手，用生动的肢体语言形容了房间的穷酸。图书管理员回以毫不避讳的白眼，然后端起了自己面前的碗走进厨房。基尔伯特把自己的目光从亚瑟的背影上撕下来，花了几秒钟和面前的糊状物相顾无言——然后发狠地扒了几口胡乱咽下把碗送进了厨房。亚瑟一言不发，看上去也没有他能帮得上忙的地方。于是基尔伯特又回到了客厅的沙发上，在百分之九十九的无聊和百分之一的好奇的驱使之下拿起了似乎是随意放在沙发另一端的一本书。

或许挑那本书不是完全没有理由，基尔伯特自以为是地想。比方说，那个位置正好是在这个沙发上躺下之后触手可及的方便地方。他漫不经心地翻看。是特拉克尔的诗集。白发青年低笑了一声，几乎当即就要把它放回原位，但在某种未知的驱力之下他翻开扉页。潦草的字迹映入眼帘。

 _醒来，你感到这世界的苦涩；其中有你所有难赎的罪。_ *

像是在引述。当然也可能不是——基尔伯特把书合上确认自己没有在书脊上看到索书号曾经存在的痕迹——亚瑟的确像是能写出这样文绉绉的东西的人。厨房里的水声仍然在响，基尔伯特撇了撇嘴，随手翻开一页。一张照片掉了出来。是一个小女孩，一样的粗眉毛。一样的绿眼睛。

（基尔……她的眼睛——……）

过去傲慢地浮现像蛇吐出信子，白发青年感到头皮发麻。虽然照片上的女孩年纪非常小，以至于所有从她身上看到的和罗莎·柯克帕特里克的相似之处都只能以捕风捉影作为定论。但毫无疑问她和亚瑟·柯克兰之间存在亲近的血缘关系。亚瑟·柯克兰。A.K……U.A.K.或许这之间有什么联系，或许没有。基尔伯特僵在原地，莫名觉得有些冷。

如果有什么联系……你要怎么做？……

他问自己。但没有答案。他觉得是自己神经过敏。水声停了。

亚瑟·柯克兰出现在他眼前，看着他手里的照片，有十几秒像是彻底怔住了，什么也没说，一动也不动。

你说话啊。基尔伯特心想。快他妈给本大爷说话。……这种时候不总是会有很多好说的吗？……他觉得心里很躁，反复掂量着在这种情形之下到底是开始回忆正常还是三缄其口正常，疑心病让他选择前者；但他想要选择后者——因为这是……该死……这是亚瑟做出的选择。他不想怀疑，再说怀疑也缺乏偏执之外的实质根据。但沉默拉得太长，对方在几秒之前终于反应过来要说些什么，却似乎没有想好具体的说辞。基尔伯特耐着心等。亚瑟叹了一口气。

“她是我妹妹。”

白发青年哼哼了一声表示自己在听。

“我离家出走的时候——就带了这么一张照片。”

“你？——离家出走？”

“我和父母关系不好。”

基尔伯特在一秒后放弃了刨根问底穷追猛打，顺带也压下心中沸腾的疑问。现在他什么也问不出来，什么也不会知道。他得等一等，也许只需要再多一点耐心。他把照片夹回书里，看向亚瑟；对方深碧的眼睛却看向别处。  
“本大爷要走了。”

绿眼睛中的目光没有落回他身上，亚瑟·柯克兰仍然看着灰白的墙面。基尔伯特呼出一口气站起身来朝门边走去，屋主跟在他身后，在他走出玄关之后慢慢地关上门。

“亚瑟——”

白发青年掰着门边，看到对方终于看向他的视线，感到莫名的满意，于是在嘴角勾出笑容。

“你做饭真是超难吃的。”

门板上的力道猛然变大，基尔伯特不得不用力抵住，伤口扯得很疼，他咧了咧嘴角。

“——不过今天还是谢谢你啦。”

\---------------------------------  
*：特拉克尔


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 评论！小心心！  
> 盖尤斯·斯奇皮欧=罗马爷爷

他是尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克。或是亚瑟·柯克帕特里克；或是尤莱亚·A·柯克帕特里克；或是亚瑟·柯克兰。或者谁也不是——是谁都好。无论使用哪个名字都没有意义。浅金头发的青年背靠着门板，仿佛力气失尽。刚才的表现很糟糕。他想。如果那个人还有一丝一毫的在意就一定会发现。他一定发现了。他仰着头感到忐忑不安混合着宿命的尘埃落定，还有一星半点不成形的奢望。听我说完——听我说完……听我说完。

日光灯颜色惨淡，墙面是灰白，影子是灰黑。他站在门口，目光在逼仄的狭小空间中逡巡。罗莎喜欢叫他亚瑟，但约翰强硬又突发奇想地指定了“Uriah”这个名字。玛丽非常随和——或是缺乏关心，或是善于妥协——她按照心情或是天气称呼他。她说两个名字都很可爱，那时候他看不出她是认真还是敷衍。自然现在也看不出，因为回忆的画面模糊，而且大概早就在臆想之下扭曲变形。

混乱的名称似乎带来了混乱的自我认同。亚瑟是友爱的哥哥，尤莱亚是顺服的儿子。也许两重身份并不矛盾。他想。或者说本来不应该矛盾。如果要他来评判当年的事件，唯一的受害人是罗莎——只有她一个而已。

那个出类拔萃的警察局局长盖尤斯·斯奇皮欧是玛丽和约翰的好友，他们在他出生之前就认识了。他后来才知道似乎约翰和盖尤斯同时追求过玛丽，而魅力四射的女人最终慧眼识珠地选择了他的父亲——毫无疑问这就是一切悲剧的开端。但当时他——亚瑟或是尤莱亚——对此并不知情。或是即使知情，也没能把它和眼前的不幸相联系。他知道的只是，罗莎受到伤害，他没法反抗约翰，玛丽水性杨花不闻不问，而盖尤斯怎么看都更像是帮凶而不是帮手，仅此而已。

可能有些微的误判，亚瑟靠在门板上想，但不是什么大错。约翰·柯克帕特里克是个金玉其外败絮其中的禽兽，而亚瑟·柯克帕特里克只是个继承了人渣血脉的小懦夫。他没有什么办法从约翰手里保护罗莎。没有什么比他的生活更加虚伪。柯克帕特里克一家是家庭和睦的典范，受到邻里的钦佩和羡慕。但当家门关上时，亚瑟要面对的是母亲的频繁外出，父亲房里不堪入耳的声音，和妹妹的哭泣。

他想要摆脱这一切，但毫无办法。……直到他决定杀掉约翰·柯克帕特里克。

约翰有把还没登记的枪。他在心里盘算。弄到凶器不算复杂，但为了让枪支丢失看上去和事件无关需要时间。没有关系，他可以等。麻烦的是之后的事。销毁证据，或者是造成失踪的假象。一定要滴水不漏，不然盖尤斯会发现——可能的话他需要约翰彻底消失……溶解——强酸或是强碱。……他用了三年来搜集自己需要的东西，反复地算计思考，带着某种决然的、让他自己都感到毛骨悚然的冷静。他成为虚伪生活中最为虚伪的人。他为自己的计划激动战栗，却没有丝毫疑虑——当然，现在也没有后悔……至少不是为了做出这个计划而后悔。

他为了别的事情而后悔。

亚瑟·柯克兰慢慢地从门板上撑起身体，走到沙发前，拿起那本诗集，抽出罗莎的照片。那是六岁的罗莎，年幼的、天真的、活泼的、地狱开始之前的罗莎；也是他唯一敢于带在身边、唯一无法割舍的与过去的联系。 

他的希望和诅咒。

亚瑟·柯克兰叹了一口气。

但现在已经什么都没有了。

 

 

 

那是个不错的镇子。弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦点燃香烟，在咬住滤嘴的时候漫不经心地想。只不过要看对象。对于普通居民而言是乱了一点，不过他们习以为常想必不会在意。而对于那些有故事的人——通常这些故事都不怎么上得了台面——那里是绝佳的避风港。从不多管闲事的警署自然不会大力追查畏罪潜逃还未定罪的犯人，只要能耐心潜伏几年，等过了案件追诉期再搬出来就能继续为所欲为。只是很多恶棍都没有那份耐心，过早出逃导致最终落网；然而弗朗西斯相信柯克帕特里克家那个沉默的长子能够经受住这份考验——事实上，他就算最后老死在哪里，警长都不会有哪怕万分之一的惊讶。

不过话说回来，那家伙也不能算是个正儿八经的“犯罪分子”。  
法国人心不甘情不愿地想起五年前的那起案件。凶杀案一向给他野蛮的印象，仿佛回到丛林时代，或者是比那更恶劣的时期——同类相残总是让人反胃。警长懒洋洋地吐出烟圈。那起案件的原委比表象更加纠结——实际上，他从一开始就不愿介入。虽说那并非什么先见之明，只是纯粹的懒惰，但事实证明放任那样的懒惰才是正确的选择。如果警方没有深入调查……不管怎么说，阿尔弗雷德现在还会活着。说不定罗莎也还活着，尤莱亚——或是亚瑟——不至于背井离乡——唔……这还真说不准？以那家伙的倒霉程度，加上其他复杂的原因，他大概无论如何都会流落到偏远小镇的图书馆里。

弗朗西斯单手支着下巴，习惯性地咬了咬滤嘴，深吸了一口烟，然后把无用的思绪和烟雾一起从肺部吐出去。

他又想起基尔伯特打电话来抱怨说那是个讨厌的镇子。自然，对于一个有职业病的强迫症患者而言，那里确实算不上是个好地方。不过，弗朗西斯微微笑了起来，那里有他想要的答案。这当然只是个心血来潮、铤而走险的安排，或者完全称不上是安排——只是顺势而为。基尔伯特触的霉头已经够多了，再增加下去的话说不定哪天他就会和老朋友阿尔弗雷德一样横呈街头，而弗朗西斯实在没有心情再收一次尸。但也不能由着他毫无章法地乱跑。法国人在充分考虑了前下属一根筋的做派之后做出谨慎的——实际是突发奇想的——建议。到尤莱亚所在的地方去。他甚至还特意指出了那座图书馆。顺利的话原巡警会知道他想知道的真相，不顺利的话……不顺利的话—— 

他伸出两根手指姿势娴熟地夹住烟身，轻轻长长地吐了一口气。

无论如何。

弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦并不是什么滥好人。他透过玻璃隔墙看向办公室外，警员和警探们翻看着资料，打着电话，偶尔来回走动。日夜不歇地出现的全新的案件。他觉得自己身在另一个空间，某一部分的他还留在五年前，而外面的人都在五年后。他支着下巴发了一会儿呆，直到金发的高大青年敲了敲门，然后推门走入。

“早呀，路德。”

他摁灭了香烟，对来者露出懒散的微笑。路德维希·贝什米特点头作为回应。他看上去有些为难，弗朗西斯想。他觉得自己知道对方烦恼的来源在哪（当然是那位麻烦制造者）。法国人保持着笑容。虽然收尸令人厌倦，但过分活蹦乱跳也未尝不是一个问题。

“基尔说想查一个人。”

“嗯。”

“——还说想找罗莎小时候的照片。”

动作还真快。弗朗西斯觉得现在马上就想抽上一口，烟灰缸里的半截香烟让他感到一阵惋惜。罗莎·柯克帕特里克小时候的照片——当然已经没有了，除了亚瑟带着的那一张。他之所以如此肯定因为处理掉那些照片的就是他，连带着还有亚瑟的照片；他还创造了“亚瑟·柯克兰”这个身份。每当法国人想起自己做的这些事的时候就会觉得阿尔弗雷德实在死得冤枉。弗朗西斯不是不为他感到遗憾……但那个情况，不管怎样，他觉得都应该视为防卫过当。

“真羡慕他那么精力旺盛，”弗朗西斯笑了笑，“卷宗证物我可以帮你调，不过照片有没有就不知道了；那个人你就自己查吧。”

路德维希点了点头，说了声谢谢。弗朗西斯从对方的表情上判断出他还有事没说，于是接着问：“还有事？”

“局长说——那个犯人可能就在那里；……我告诉基尔了。”

他刚说出那个称呼法国人就开始头疼，于是越加后悔自己掐灭了香烟。他想再掏一根出来，不过还是忍住了。盖尤斯怎么会那么巧地发现了……当然他可能早就知道，只是选择在基尔伯特过去之后才说出来。那个偏远小镇即使是他也鞭长莫及，这是弗朗西斯把亚瑟弄过去时的考虑之一。但现在……

“消息来源可靠吗？”

“不知道，但是是局长——”

对，盖尤斯·斯奇皮欧对柯克帕特里克一家的关心那么真诚，再加上他年轻时候和那位太太说不清道不明的风流韵事，他的话没有什么质疑的空间；而且以基尔伯特那种横冲直撞的性格，就算是空穴来风的消息他也会愿意一试。弗朗西斯用指节摩挲着下巴，头疼丝毫没有缓解。他没有什么办法。过了几秒法国人舒了一口气，然后说：“让基尔自己小心。”

路德维希点了点头。法国人目送他走出办公室，加入了外面的忙碌之中。

如果有机会的话他也愿意说破。弗朗西斯疲惫地用双手揉了揉脸。不过现在是没有机会了。他唯一的希望就是基尔伯特那个死心眼的蠢货不要一个激动连着他也一起怀疑，到时候就真的越描越黑，反而让人渔翁得利。 

警长苦恼地趴在了桌子上，习惯性地做出无意义的抱怨。

“麻烦死啦。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被屏蔽的我不知道是要感到开熏还是感到难过。

亚瑟·柯克兰想起来的时候，发现自己有一阵子没见到基尔伯特·贝什米特了。

上一次见到他是……一个星期之前？在他来还书的时候。手臂受伤之后基尔伯特似乎有几天没有来图书馆，或者是亚瑟没能注意到。图书管理员自然乐得清闲，工作空间重新变得宽敞而舒适，空气疏离得恰到好处——如果不是过于稀薄。如果麻烦没有找上门来就应该当它不存在。亚瑟将这个消极的理念贯彻得如此彻底，以至于他在那天下班之后走出图书馆，心不在焉地调整着肩上包带的位置，目光漫无目的地被斜靠在图书馆外墙上无所事事的基尔伯特绊住时，竟然感到了一星半点不值一提的惊讶。

“喔，亚瑟。”

白发青年打招呼的方式陈旧老套，亚瑟希望自己能够当做没听见直接走过。但遗憾的是他仍然停在了对方面前，在礼节性的问候语之中拣选一番之后简短地回应道：“基尔伯特。”

“本大爷是来还书的。”

“请在工作时间——”

但对方没有理会他的说辞，把那本爱伦坡的作品集递到他面前。出于某种根深蒂固的偏见，亚瑟·柯克兰觉得那本书一定惨遭蹂躏，因为它似乎比上一次见时又旧了不少。图书管理员伸手接过，基尔伯特挑了挑眉毛：“你那是什么表情，本大爷认认真真地看过一遍了好吗。”  
“是么，”亚瑟在回答的同时叹了一口气，把书收进包里，“有感兴趣的故事？”

“《黑猫》那一篇，”看向他的绿色眼睛似乎在期待着进一步的解释，被夕阳暖橙的光线衬得深邃异常，基尔伯特笑了笑，“但也没什么特别的。本大爷喜欢他的藏尸方法[1]。”

“.…..无聊。”

“怎么了？……当然，最后画蛇添足的炫耀也是神来之笔——《厄舍古屋的倒塌》也不错。那对兄妹很有趣，不管怎么说，他把自己的妹妹送进了棺材[2]……”

亚瑟没回答。基尔伯特也知道自己说的没有什么道理——没有道理，而且像是胡乱迁怒——但他舔了舔嘴唇，继续说下去：“还有《活埋》，”他注视着亚瑟·柯克兰面无表情的脸，微微笑着，表现出某种做作的意味深长，“‘这种痛苦是命中注定的不幸’[3]。”

图书管理员又叹了一口气，垂下眼帘避开对方猩红眼睛中的试探和笑意。

“你手臂好了吗？”

“喔……差不多了。”

对方倒没有纠结于话题的突兀转换，说着还抬起手臂姿势滑稽地想看看伤口的状况。但是无论怎么拧白发青年也只能看见狭长伤口的狰狞尾部，肌肉的动作牵起隔靴搔痒的不适感。亚瑟拉过他的手腕凑近了半步，又抬高他的手臂让伤痕暴露在眼前。他微微低着头像是逃避或专注。基尔伯特盯着浅金色的发旋想，他好像挺习惯于照顾人的。那么自然而然、不容违抗又小心翼翼。可能是因为他有个需要照顾的妹妹。疑心病不合时宜地插入让原巡警把刚才滑过脑海的句子变成过去式。一切发生于一秒之间，等他回过神来时，亚瑟已经放开了他的手腕，退回了原处。

“没什么大问题，”图书管理员的语气听上去像个医生，“别动得太多；别去多管闲事。”

“噢。”

基尔伯特应了一声。他看着亚瑟，但亚瑟没有看向他。望向别处的绿眼睛很好看——阿尔弗雷德的审美还不错。他们呆站着沉默了一会儿，亚瑟拉了拉包带，基尔伯特注意到他僵硬的肩膀，他想说斜挎包就应该斜着背，但亚瑟率先开口：“我先走了。”

“啊……”

他从白发青年身边走过，对方转向他离开的方向，等他走出几步之后才反应过来说了一句“再见”，也许完全没能传到亚瑟耳边。

在那之后他就没有再见过基尔伯特，不过想必那家伙早就无视了他的忠告开始每天找人打架。但无所谓。既然书已经回到了书架上，他们之间就连最微弱的联系也消失了（无论如何，亚瑟非常乐意这么想）。图书馆如此单调安定和有序，连最细微的扰乱也没有发生，一如他期望中的生活——他杀死时间，时间也杀死他，如此不温不火，干净利落，两不相欠。

其实亚瑟·柯克兰对一成不变的生活抱有极大的好感——只要“一成不变”的内容不是太糟糕。他喜欢那种仿佛能让人融化其中的安全和宁静。不用思考——因此也不存在[4]；不用醒来——于是也没有罪孽[5]。但变化是不可避免的，无论他怎样逃避，它还是找上门来；这一次它叫“基尔伯特·贝什米特”。没有所谓的第二次机会。他想，只要犯了一个错误，你就会不断地沿着它的边界一错再错，直到在错误的连锁之上动弹不得为止。

他在下班的路上慢慢走，在某一个路口拐往另一个方向，心血来潮地决定先不回家了。制造变化——彻底地破罐子破摔。右肩因为背包变得僵硬，于是他就把自己那个带子太长的公文包换到了左肩，然后索性又调整了带子的长度。亚瑟·柯克兰走得漫不经心，过了十几分钟他看到那家酒吧，招牌刚刚亮起来。图书管理员略一思量觉得这个时间点人不算多，就走了过去。

他在吧台边坐下，要了一杯加冰威士忌，想了想之后又加了一份薯条；但随后的大部分时间都用来盯着食物发呆，其间还不着边际地想到基尔伯特拐弯抹角地说过他做的东西不好吃。是不太好吃，大概是越来越不好吃了。罗莎以前也向他抱怨，他为了妹妹一直多有用心，只是没有成效。那时勉强还算一切正常，女孩还能笑得很开，一点责备真真假假，如果停在那时候，如果是那样的“一成不变”，就……

他在看到伸向自己盘子的手时回过神来。左肩上传来重量，他扭头看到半截手臂，再转回来时看到无业流民晃眼的白发。周围突然多出很多人，亚瑟意识到自己发呆了很久，他愣了一会儿没有动，直到基尔伯特第二次把手伸向他的盘子。

“我和你有这么熟？”

“没有吗？”

基尔伯特的语气听起来很无辜，或是过分理直气壮。他叼着半截薯条回过头来看亚瑟，手臂从图书管理员肩上滑下来，呼吸里带了一点酒精气。亚瑟·柯克兰用脚趾判断出他可能刚刚逛了几个酒吧。白发青年懒洋洋地蹭上了亚瑟旁边的座位，接着又不老实地夹了一根薯条，亚瑟嗤笑一声收回视线，用指腹转了转面前的玻璃杯，然后端起来喝了一口。

“可是真少见啊——你竟然来喝酒。”

“你怎么知道。”

白发青年撇了撇嘴。这时回答“感觉”或是“看起来就像”才是最佳选择，虽然真相是他一连观察了亚瑟·柯克兰很多天。对方的生活如同开封太久却没有用过的颜料，纯粹、干燥、积满灰尘、徒劳无功，没有任何迹象显示他可能是个穷凶恶极的逃犯；但基尔伯特却不能放弃刨根问底。“亚瑟·柯克兰”这个身份毫无破绽，甚至在细节上都无可质疑。社交网络上的发言清晰地佐证了他的说辞——他和父母关系不好，青春期愤世嫉俗，妹妹是他唯一的精神寄托，但最后还是因为家庭矛盾忍无可忍而离家出走来到此地；社保号有效，而且是他本人；没有什么不良记录。前巡警闷闷不乐地咬着薯条，过了一会儿才回答：“本大爷就是知道——你今天怎么有来喝酒的兴致了？”

绿眼睛看向他，微微眯起仿佛在思考，然后渐渐地弯成月牙形——笑意；嘴角上扬的弧度戏谑却柔美。

“我说是因为想你……你会相信吗？”

 

\----------以下注释----------

[1]据我记得，是把尸体砌进地窖的墙里，然后在警察来调查的时候对地窖墙面的设计吹捧了一番，最后暴露了。

[2]据我记得，罗德里克·厄舍的妹妹虽然很虚弱，但在进棺材的时候还没有死，后来走出了棺材，吓死了她哥。这里基尔完全是在影射亚瑟。

[3]爱伦坡：《活埋》。原句引用。据我记得，视角人物描写了被活埋的经历，但最后好像是个梦。

[4]笛卡尔：“我思故我在”。

[5]就是此前引用的、亚瑟写在扉页上的特拉克尔的话的变体。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这给我个kudos和回去给我个小心心都行咯~  
> 看在我这么不辞劳苦的份上...

“.…..不会。”

亚瑟和他开了一个玩笑，就在刚才。基尔伯特把这个事实在心中又确认了一遍，试图说服自己在一瞬间感到的心悸全是错觉；也有可能是酒精作用下的纯粹生理反应。他觉得有点不甘心……也许他在任何场合都希望自己能够相信亚瑟，但最终无法做到……就像他想向自己证明图书管理员与那起事件毫无瓜葛——事实上证据如此——……但就是很不甘心。他仿佛陷入了某种纠结的怪圈。白发青年闷闷不乐地向招待要了两杯便宜的啤酒，像是自言自语地说了一句：“最近这里的人渣们真是超——猖獗。”

离题万里，却彻底拉开了图书管理员嘴角的笑意。亚瑟的视线瞟过基尔伯特伤痕累累的手臂，貌似不经意地评价道：“值得尊敬的正义感，”说着用指腹夹起酒杯摇了一摇，偏头问道：“哪来的？”

白发青年试图忽略对方语气中的讥诮，不过显然他失败了。他撇撇嘴没有回答，于是对方又接着问了下去：“职业病？”

“……你很烦诶。”

两杯啤酒被放在了他面前，于是基尔伯特顺势拿起杯子灌了一大口，不安分地把手再次伸向亚瑟的盘子，却被对方拍开了。前巡警把手抽回来甩了甩，手背上的触感火辣辣的没有散去。他呲了呲牙，对方却不以为意。

“要吃自己点。”

亚瑟·柯克兰说得义正言辞。基尔伯特悻悻然转向自己的酒杯，咕哝了一句“反正你又不吃”。图书管理员权当没有听见。坦白而言他一点都不喜欢薯条，也不真的在意身边的不速之客过分自来熟的行为；他当然知道自己做了一件没有意义的事，只不过给基尔伯特添堵无端让他感觉不错。（那么这就是意义）。这就是意义。他把这个想法咀嚼了一遍，扬起一个微笑。

对话告一段落，他们开始相顾无言地自斟自饮，颇为默契地把目光错开望向吧台的两侧——既不尴尬也不舒适的沉默，把对方的存在感衬托得异常强烈。亚瑟心不在焉地用指腹摩挲着杯沿，冰块已经几乎消融在透明的棕褐酒液之中；他注意到身边的基尔伯特已经开始喝第十杯啤酒，出于劝诫的本能他转向白发青年，却没有真的想好台词。基尔伯特也抬眼看他，交汇的视线彻底打散了图书管理员还未成形的思路。猩红的眼睛半睁着，掺杂着岌岌可危的清醒和历历可见的醉意——

“你——好——浪费——”

基尔伯特把音节拖得很长，在亚瑟有所回应之前把喝了一半的啤酒推到他面前，又从他手里顺来了那杯几乎没有动过的加冰威士忌。亚瑟·柯克兰在被碰到的瞬间感到僵硬，基尔伯特却像是浑不在意——指尖浅浅地交错，灵巧地拨开对方僵住的手指，沿着相触的皮肤过分从容地、玩味般地后撤，扣住玻璃杯的外延再收回下臂——动作一气呵成，亚瑟的手还进退两难地悬在原处，基尔伯特带着得胜的笑容端起杯子满足地喝下一口。

“别——用那种——好像爱上本大爷的眼神——看过来——”

说着他自顾自把头埋进手臂中吃吃地笑，似乎由于听见自己说出的拙劣笑话而乐不可支。亚瑟后知后觉地皱起眉头，心下不悦但无处发泄。视线转向面前的半杯啤酒，他啧了一声握住杯把一饮而尽。玻璃面上的水珠沾湿了他的指节，液体过喉刺激不如威士忌来得强烈，但冰凉的温度让人战栗，仿佛能浇灭他的恼火。基尔伯特枕在手臂上侧过头去看他，亚瑟舒了一口气挑衅般地回视，下意识地舔去了上唇残留的酒液。基尔伯特迅速挪开了视线。

“……我靠。”

白发青年低声咒骂，握紧了手边的广口玻璃杯又松开。握紧，再松开。很美。或者说……有一点点——只有一点点——……他强硬地掐断了思路，在这种莫名其妙的词语蹦出来的时候恨不得把自己抽死。基尔伯特放任目光四处逡巡转移注意。真想知道吧台里面摆的到底是些什么酒……？他听见亚瑟的低笑声，生拉硬拽地套住了他的视线。图书管理员双手转动着酒杯，杯把有些干扰不过他似乎不在意，嘴角的笑容很浅很浅，前巡警发誓他没有刻意去看——

“——不好喝。”

“.…..那你就别喝完啊？！”

“——所以你为什么这么喜欢？”

深碧的眼睛给了他一个微笑——虽然其实无法看清颜色，但这个认知仍然带起了令人心痒的愉悦感，尽管只有微不足道的一丁点儿。一次是错觉，两次是巧合，第三次无论如何也无法蒙混过关。基尔伯特觉得自己肯定有哪里不对劲，但他不愿意深究。所幸对方抛来的问题足以转移思路，于是他就从善如流地乖乖给出回答：“因为便宜。”

亚瑟看上去有些疑惑，基尔伯特裂开嘴笑，他意识到脱口而出的那些词仍然固执地指向自己不愿提及的往事……也许只是两害相权取其轻。当然这非常蠢。即使告诉了亚瑟也没有什么能够被改变。过去不能改变，现在不能改变，就连亚瑟不愿意报以同等的坦诚这个事实也不会改变。但没有关系——至少在现在这一刻他觉得没有关系，而且他必须承认自己享受被对方专注地看着的感觉，所以他说了下去。

那是个乏善可陈的故事。如果说那起事件多少还像是荒诞派的手笔，他现在所叙述的故事则完全是又长又臭的流水账。遗憾的是他说的每一个字都是事实。他并非格外钟情于啤酒的味道，实际上他对各种酒精饮料根本没有形成上得了台面的评价体系，无论什么时候出入酒吧都只喝最廉价的啤酒，仿佛偏执的热爱，但归根结底只是习惯。在盲目地羡慕着成人的年纪，他屡次偷偷溜进家附近脏乱的酒吧，挤过醉醺醺的、散发着臭气的男人和女人，凑到吧台前，在调酒师形式性的质问下强作镇定地掏出假身份证，目光假装不经意的扫过菜单，迷失于陌生的、却仿佛散发着魔力的名字，纠缠的字母中异样的美感勾人沉醉；但紧随其后的数字却扼杀了他还未萌发的感慨。基尔伯特·贝什米特屈从于现实，掏空身上最后一枚硬币买下一杯他唯一能负担得起的啤酒。

“不过……到阿西那个时候，本大爷就能请他喝别的啦。”

白发青年说，扬起的嘴角里带着实打实的骄傲。对于没有带坏路德维希这件事他感到由衷的欣慰。亚瑟的目光闪了闪，基尔伯特不确定他是否应该将自己看到的感情归类于动容。他感到迷惑。

前巡警摇了摇头，然后继续说了下去。那是当然的。无论如何他不会让路德维希变得和这个差劲的自己一样。生活没有怎样善待过他，看上去也不打算善待路德维希，但他不会让同样的痛苦和逼仄降临到自己的弟弟身上；事实上也没有。这是全部过去之中唯一令他有少许成就感的事。必须承认他的成长环境很糟糕。他和母亲一起住在廉租公寓里——或者叫做体面的贫民窟更为合适。他对自己的父亲没有任何实质印象，倒是对路德维希的父亲有零零星星的记忆。那是个毫无特色、和所有不务正业的人渣一样无药可救的男人，在玩腻了之后就离开了他们，甚至没等到路德维希出生。他们的母亲两度被男人抛弃，拉扯着两个孩子，经济困难，受尽白眼，越来越神经质。她对他们说不上好，在漫长的工作日结束之后她会喝得烂醉，心情不好时拿两个孩子当出气筒。他们是所有人的出气筒。楼道里混日子的社会渣滓们总会找到这样或那样的而理由欺负他们。基尔伯特学会的第一件事是只能依靠自己；第二件事是不能相信别人。简单明了黑白分明。他的愿望也同样简洁——保护路德维希和他们的母亲。因此他过早地向世界发起挑战，以也许是不恰当的方式处理了很多问题，错误地拼命变得凶暴，错误地以有势力的街头混混作为榜样，最后也……——也许——错误地成了警察。他以为这样就能狠狠把那些曾经在他面前为非作歹耀武扬威的人踩在脚下，但他错了。什么也没有改变。那些人没有变。当然，世界也照常运转。他的所产生的影响也许不及蝴蝶挥动翅膀，或是蜉蝣朝生暮死。令人欣慰的是他们的母亲在经年累月的郁郁寡欢之后终于平静下来，而路德维希总算是——总算是——长大成人，没有变得像他一样扭曲，虽然也成了警察；完美中的小瑕疵，可以忽略不计。

一切都马马虎虎，似乎即将步入正轨。如果不是发生了那起事件。

他话锋一转，亚瑟看向自己面前的啤酒杯。

“所以本大爷要找到那个人——”

他看到亚瑟张口叹息。

“——就算找到他，你也做不了什么了。”

基尔伯特愣了愣。

“本大爷要杀了他。”

话音未落他就后悔了，紧张兮兮地看着亚瑟。但对方没有什么反应，只是摇了摇头。

“我要回去了。”

“——我送你。”

白发青年带着某种挫败感跟着身边的人一起起身。亚瑟没有制止他。沉默再度降临。基尔伯特走在人行道靠近马路的一边，亚瑟在他身侧，依然以那种僵硬而别扭的姿势背着包。白发青年偏过头去看他，在亚瑟第五次伸手调整包带的时候出声询问：“你就不能斜着背……？”

“.…..习惯了。”

“你还真是顽固啊，明明——”

“——到现在都只喝便宜啤酒的人没资格说我。”

基尔伯特被噎得无话可说，亚瑟别开视线。但他说的没错。谁也没有基尔伯特·贝什米特那么顽固，偏执是他的痼疾。他坚持自己的做法即使没有意义，即使知道那是错的；为了他唯一的朋友他要杀了那个人，即使那样会让他进监狱，即使路德维希会因此困扰。但如果那个人就是——亚瑟呢……？前巡警感到一丝惶恐。他不希望是亚瑟；他希望是亚瑟。无论是为了证实还是证伪，他都只能在这条路上越走越远，直到看见真相——或者是，看到让他满意的“真相”。但停下来才是最正确的选择，停下来……追寻毫无意义。他是知道的。他看了亚瑟那么久，他知道——即使这个人曾经——他现在也——但是……但是不那样不行；不那样就不行……他转过头去看亚瑟，对方察觉他的目光也不明所以地回视。被夜染黑的绿眼睛，映照着路灯光线的绿眼睛，交替着昏黄的光泽和暗影。胸腔传来紧逼感，基尔伯特咬了咬嘴唇。

“亚瑟。”

“嗯？”

“亚瑟……”

“.…..别吵。”

似乎是看穿对方根本说不出什么来，亚瑟·柯克兰重新目视前方。他的公寓就在眼前，但基尔伯特根本没有要离开的意思。他们一起穿过马路，走过空荡的、亮着灯的前厅。基尔伯特分出千分之一的注意力发现上次见过的保安不在这里。他们拐进楼梯间。声控灯没有打开，忽然变暗的光线让前巡警产生莫名其妙的安全感。图书管理员径直迈上台阶，轻描淡写地扔下一句“再见”；基尔伯特在原地愣了一秒，然后拉住了他。

转过身去的时候亚瑟·柯克兰是不耐烦的。由于基尔伯特突兀的动作，背包彻底从肩膀上滑了下来，挂在他的手肘上。于是他索性垂下手，低下头迎上白发青年的视线；左手腕被对方握着他觉得有些不自在。基尔伯特·贝什米特看上去很困惑。情绪挤压在他的眉头，在眉心处掐起褶皱。困惑——而且痛苦。但反正都是因为无聊的事。亚瑟·柯克兰丝毫不带同情地想，却控制不住地感到难过。他在怀疑我。我知道。就因为这么无聊的事——这么无聊的事。心底浅浅的酸涩一层一层铺开，亚瑟叹了一口气。

他抬起右手拨开基尔伯特的额发，俯下身轻吻他的额头。

皮肤相触的时候他自己都觉得吃惊。这样做——为什么呢？……他几乎确定这个行为没有好处。也没有“意义”。与之相对的，前巡警的脑海却在瞬间变得一片空白——惨白——几乎连呼吸都忘记了；虽然这似乎解救他于纷扰的思绪，却也同时让他陷入更加窘迫的境地之中。前额上的触感温暖而干燥。完了。他觉得自己开始颤抖，无法抑制地。完了。他情不自禁地抬起另一只手。完蛋了。亚瑟直起身，他却急切而粗暴地摁住了他的后脑，仰起头咬住了他的嘴唇。

彻底完蛋了。

他感到亚瑟向后挣扎了一下，但他没有放开他。他用舌尖轻轻地、小心翼翼地舔舐着亚瑟的双唇，完全忽视了对方微微开合的唇齿之间漏出的不成词句的音节。舌尖上的感触是粗糙的，但是渐渐地变得湿润，变得柔软，变得鲜艳生动，变得可耻地诱人。他张开五指，指节深深地埋进浅金色的发丝；像是兽类汲水那样吮吸着亚瑟的唇瓣。浅浅地啄，时而用力地抿；在对方逐渐紊乱的呼吸中如临深渊，自暴自弃。

亚瑟·柯克兰觉得口渴。基尔伯特像劣质巧克力一般甜得发腻，让人口干舌燥。亲吻着他的嘴唇似乎急不可耐，又令人厌恶地从容不迫；亚瑟无从判断自己是否因此感到恼火。他顺着后脑上的力道压低了头颅，伸出舌头缠住对方的舌尖，嘴唇相触辗转厮磨。拨开额发的手滑到耳侧，另一只手也捧住了对方的脸颊。基尔伯特的手臂缠住他的腰把他拉进自己。他的耻骨贴紧了对方的腹部。脚下传来微弱的悬空感亚瑟没有在意，他沿着对方的身躯慢慢下滑直到重新站在地面，粗粝的摩擦溅出令人心满意足的快感。他们的舌尖互相推拒缠绕，唾液溢出嘴角又被吮去，呼吸粗重地缠绕在一起。

基尔伯特觉得理智在逐渐崩裂。还不够。……根本不够。亚瑟的舌尖贴着他的舌面深入又退却，分开的间隙他看见微小的笑意绽开在对方泛着水光的、色情的唇间。白发青年上瘾似的地纠缠不休，含住对方逃走的舌尖，对方也不客气地顺势舔了舔他的嘴唇。亚瑟·柯克兰半张着口像是邀请，基尔伯特感到血气上涌，脑海里激荡着声势浩大的回声，仿佛锁链断开的脆响。他抱紧亚瑟把他推在墙根，咬住了对方的上唇，齿列的研磨换来对方不满的呜咽。亚瑟揪紧了他的头发，发狠地凑上前来，他们的嘴唇再次撞在一起。紧贴的身体间的细微摩擦让人心旌荡漾，扶在亚瑟腰上的手掌沿着脊柱轻轻抚过，指尖勾勒线条优美的肩背，停在尾骨的前端，坏心眼地掐了掐紧实的臀部。

突然的刺激让亚瑟下意识地挺腰，基尔伯特闷哼一声，手指继续下滑深入股间，来回磨蹭仿佛沉醉。亚瑟抽了一口气。交叠的身体紧绷着，黏腻地互相贴紧。胯间肿胀坚硬的生殖器相互抵触；下流无耻，剑拔弩张。基尔伯特的手绕到了他身前，指腹在下腹打着圈，然后挑开了他牛仔裤的搭扣——

“别……”

让人心悸的喑哑声线。亚瑟握住基尔伯特的手，被动地贴紧墙面，抬眼看向对方。白发青年表情有些僵硬，不住地喘着气，目光灼灼像要洞穿他的脸。他看见亚瑟滑稽的粗眉毛拧在一起，嘴唇因为湿润而显得饱满柔软，染成黑  
色的绿眼睛泛着光；像是恳求的、颤抖的视线。

啧。

基尔伯特皱紧眉头，垂下手，认输一般地弓起背，低头抵住亚瑟的肩膀。图书管理员仰起头平顺着呼吸，仍然把对方的手腕握在手心。一切都荒诞不经缺少章法令人抗拒，与一成不变距离太远，但奇怪的是他什么也没有想，能感受到的只有心脏跳动，欲望残留还未冷却，血液在血管中轰鸣不息。盘绕的温度和触感把他拉回实地，基尔伯特反手攀住了他的手腕。温热的手心和粗糙的指腹摩挲着他的皮肤。像是埋怨，或是隐忍。

“我一直都看着你……”

白发青年的声音低哑得近乎耳语。

“一直——”

他微微侧过头，发梢蹭过亚瑟的下巴。锁骨上的柔软感触让人战栗，嘴唇的亲吻，舌尖的舔舐，像是示威或是抱怨的牙齿的轻咬；仿佛着迷，或是宣誓占有。

“一直看着你……亚瑟。”

最后的音节在耳侧落下。亚瑟·柯克兰难耐地闭紧眼睛，耳垂上潮湿温暖的气息让他双腿发软。没被握住的手不自觉地抬起来，他觉得自己是想环住对方的肩膀；但最后他把基尔伯特用力扯开。

“我回去了。”

他没有看白发青年的脸，挣扎着摆脱了对方的钳制，匆匆地拿起包跑上阶梯，在转角处余光瞥见基尔伯特。对方颓然地站在原地，仰着头看他，剪影中透露着某种茫然和失落。

……已经——

基尔伯特呆站了一会儿才回过神来，他承认自己想追上楼去。但没有用。他想，苦涩地挑起了嘴角。然后他转过身，走出黢黑的楼梯间。前厅的保安已经回来了，他不以为意地顶着那位装模作样的保安稍有警觉的目光，步调从容地离开了公寓。

——已经没救了。


	7. Chapter 7

亚瑟·柯克兰陷入了自我厌恶。这个说法并不准确，他一直沉溺于某种程度的自我厌恶之中，只是现在的情形更为严重了而已。他继续在图书馆里兢兢业业的工作，变得比以前更加沉默寡言。作为巨大机器的渺小零部件带来的那种安定不足以抵御他决堤的恶心感。世界仿佛沉入淤泥之中，肮脏、发臭、甜腥、黏稠，还带着让人憎恨的可笑的暖意，像是正在发酵的细菌和蛆虫的温床。基尔伯特还像以前一样勤快地造访图书馆，就亚瑟的余光所见他甚至开始看书——那是在白发青年几次试图搭话却无果之后。他似乎成为一名普通的图书馆常客，日渐融入馆内单调平和的背景。亚瑟却无端觉得他捧在手里的书是某种伪装，那个人是侵入图书馆的隐患，随时准备把充满惰性的宁静安详撕烂绞碎付之一炬。

图书管理员当然不会去想那天他们半醉半醒之间交换的亲吻是否别有深意，他一如既往娴熟地用万能的分类讨论法证明了那件事无关紧要。但某种被步步紧逼的错觉让他日益不安，以至于带来安慰的整齐书架也产生了的压迫感。亚瑟·柯克兰不止一次在工作中猛然怔住，手中的书的封面带着磨旧的绵软——一个被打开、翻阅、审视了无数次的秘密；一千双眼睛中的一千次演绎；抬头而读，作者已死[1]。……即使毫无偏私的呈现也无法原本而完整地传达，何况一开始就已经被偏见所主导的所谓真相。但自然也有某些事物无法被任意篡改。比如经过一千次重构一千个哈姆雷特仍然无一例外地重蹈覆辙死在阴谋之中；比如无论过程如何所有推测也必定要求着某一罪人——同一罪人，其名字被固执地指定为亚瑟·柯克兰，或是尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克。他百口莫辩，一旦被押上被告席就将推定有罪——这没什么好可惜的，已经有足够的前车之鉴表明申辩无意义[2]——然而他不能随波逐流，却一时之间彻底地束手无策。

诚然，他并非完全无辜，能够为他辩护的借口也相当暧昧。一个恰当的说法可能是：他从未希求过那样的结果。尤莱亚憎恨的是约翰和他自己。他对玛丽感到失望，却觉得她不至于非得死去；他想要罗莎快乐地活下去；他不喜欢阿尔弗雷德，但也觉得那是个好人。

变故出现在玛丽意外身亡之后。警方抓紧了调查，同时也向兄妹二人提供了一定程度的保护。突然失去双亲让罗莎受了不小的刺激。但既然约翰已经死了，她就不必再遭受侵犯；亚瑟觉得假以时日自己的妹妹还是会好起来——他会让她好起来。柯克帕特里克家的房子被作为犯罪现场之一封锁，他们不得不在一处临时住所安顿。罗莎对新环境表现出极度的不安，即使是风吹开门帘的声音都能让她受到惊吓。盖尤斯·斯奇皮欧的频繁来访雪上加霜。那位值得尊敬的警察局长把握时利对那对兄妹——主要是妹妹——嘘寒问暖，表现出远超必要的、在亚瑟看来恶心透顶的关心。罗莎疲于应付，对方的好意让她手足无措，既不能借故推诿也不能坦然接受，她每天都挣扎在恐惧和愧疚之中，几乎失去理智。更糟糕的是热心的阿尔弗雷德适时介入。亚瑟承认那是一位品行端正、值得结交的年轻警探，但他温柔的表现、真诚的关心都把局面推向更加无法挽回的境地。亚瑟试图阻止事态变坏，但他无力和盖尤斯抗衡，也没法劝退阿尔弗雷德。他和警探之间摩擦不断，也有过几次不甚愉快的争吵。阿尔弗雷德指责他是一个冷血的、丝毫不关心妹妹的兄长；亚瑟则毫不犹豫地说明警探才是那个一无所知又自以为是的蠢蛋。他们僵持不下，谁也不买对方的账，而在逼仄的争吵之间罗莎的精神终于彻底崩溃……

警探在河边望着刚打捞起来的变形尸体发呆的时候，亚瑟·柯克帕特里克正在读他妹妹的遗书。备受摧残、身心俱疲的罗莎笔触温柔，对于自己的悲惨遭遇一笔带过，歉意覆盖其他一切感情成为那封绝笔信的主调。全都是我的错。她写道。我只会不断地给周围的人带来不幸。我害死了爸爸和妈妈。我没办法回应盖尤斯叔叔和阿尔……对不起。每一个字都刺痛着亚瑟的神经。她不住地道歉，对所有人；她为自己不知羞耻地出生道歉；她为自己做出的决定向亚瑟道歉。她觉得是自己拖累了兄长，一直都在给他添麻烦。她是他获得幸福的障碍。亚瑟对他读到的每一个词语做出无力而无谓的否定，他宁愿被罗莎憎恨；而她似乎为兄长最终能够获得解脱而感到欣慰。无论如何，亚瑟，你要好好活下去。你会好好活下去。

我希望你能幸福。

讽刺感均匀地压上天平的两端，悲痛和愤怒同等沉重；命运和现实如此温和周到，他不至于失去平衡以至于落入深渊，迎接他的唯有超出负荷崩坏裂解。

如果能够认输，亚瑟一定在那时候就心甘情愿地束手就擒；但是不行。你要好好活下去。你要好好活下去。这句话在他的脑海里不断闪回。他无法判断究竟是妹妹温柔的诅咒不愿意放过他，还是他的偏执不愿意放过坏心眼的命运。

与此同时警方的调查陷入停滞，唯有尸检程序多此一举地曝光了少女的秘密。阿尔弗雷德陷入与亚瑟相同的消沉，两人的关系恶化到了极点。盖尤斯对柯克帕特里克家的儿子的态度也有了稍许变化，孤身一人的亚瑟不得不开始考虑脱身之策。他需要有人能够帮他，坦白而言阿尔弗雷德是个不错的人选。尽管关系紧张，亚瑟相信那个人——深爱着罗莎的那个人——一定能够最终理解他；只要他不加隐瞒地说出真相。他做过几次失败的尝试，警探不愿和他有任何交流，而且态度每况愈下地恶劣；亚瑟也承认他和对方半斤八两，虽然他的努力真心实意。他最终不得不改变了求助对象，转向那个浮夸做作吊儿郎当但在某处仍然莫名可靠的专案组组长弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。被揭露的真相并未驱走警长眉眼之中的懒散，就像娴熟地慢慢褪去衣物展示肉体的放荡女人仅能勾起他礼节性的注意；听完冗长叙述的法国人继续姿态闲散地抽着烟，沉默在烟圈之中蔓延出呛人的焦油味。亚瑟的眉头越皱越紧，弗朗西斯不甚在意地把烟头摁进烟灰缸，喃喃自语般地给出了心不在焉的判决。

“……唔。”

一个单音节语气词，几秒之后姗姗来迟的正眼打量；判决书异常简单，而且模棱两可。亚瑟盯着面前的蓝眼睛，感到窝火又无力。弗朗西斯继续沉默了几秒，几乎把面前准罪犯的最后耐心磨耗干净。对麻烦事的厌恶之情让他不想开口，但某种抽象的、崇高的公正和他早已遗忘的正义感让他做出抉择——或者仅仅是出于无聊——他又吐出一个词。

“可以，”再停顿几秒之后他作出补充，“……我可以帮你。”

这个选择是有回报的。对于弗朗西斯来说，那就是看见亚瑟在听到他的回答之后，露出非但没有变得轻松、反而像是重担落实一般的表情的脸……以及其后一系列的、如果他能预见到千分之一都不会做出这个选择的麻烦事。

他们都没有想到其实时间紧迫。弗朗西斯考虑的不过是按部就班地走完流程，抹消证据，然后把亚瑟送到哪个地方让他自生自灭；虽然稍嫌不公，但他没有义务做得更多。柯克帕特里克家的长子也未能料想到逼近的危险。被阿尔弗雷德堵在家中时亚瑟感到深切的无力，对方向他扔来一大串无从反驳的指控，动机合理，证据确凿；唯一的美中不足是与事实稍有不符。年轻的警探表情阴沉，对自己的结论深信不疑。寒意从胸腔蔓延到指尖，亚瑟呆站着听完对方的陈述，万念俱灰的失望感让理解词语变得艰难。为什么会这样。他看着阿尔弗雷德，无声地发问。为什么会这样。为什么会这样。

“……不是我……阿尔——”

“弹道检验结果证明子弹来自约翰丢失的枪支——”

“那不……但是——”

“你租下车库囤积烧碱——”

“可是——”

“你想控制罗莎——”

“阿尔弗雷德！”

警探不为所动。

“——以谋杀和强奸罪，我要逮捕你，尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克。”

“你能不能听我——”

所有未出口的词语都被警探配枪的枪口打散。亚瑟怔在原地。他在纷扰的思绪中甄别挑选，却觉得永远不会得到答案。他盯着阿尔弗雷德像看一个陌生人。他环顾四周像是进入不属于自己的躯壳之中。气氛凝滞得像是融化的橡胶，他企图以内心的咆哮和质问去掩盖早已产生的听天由命的理解。他朝前跨了一步，他看见阿尔弗雷德扣紧了握住枪的手。

“这不对……”

他低声说，仿佛自语。他摊开手，对方却持续警戒。

他是元凶，他是罪魁祸首，他是开启了罪恶链条的人；他有一切罪名，但不是这一个。

亚瑟低下头。一秒之后他闪身跑进了房间。一声闷响，耳边擦过的风压证明对面的警探确实开了一枪。在再次对峙之前他摸出了自己藏好的手枪，拉下保险。

“你听我说完……”

“妨碍执法。”

“听我说完——”

警探朝他逼近，黑色的枪口像无边的绝望。有一瞬间他想举手投降。但那个念头被另一个驱散。你要活下去。我要活下去。被捕就完蛋了因为那个人——那个恶心的、可恶的、破坏一切的混蛋——

“把枪放下。”

亚瑟咬紧嘴唇。

“让我走吧。”

有两三秒完全的静止，然后阿尔弗雷德做出行动，亚瑟知道对方根本没有在听自己说了什么。他在无奈之中慌不择路地开了枪，异常幸运——也是不幸地打中了警探的颈部。喷溅的鲜血让他眼前一片模糊。对方的蓝眼睛定格在一片惊愕。

亚瑟发不出声音。他在呆愣了几秒之后发疯似的地逃离现场。

其后的事情乏善可陈。他用公用电话打给了弗朗西斯，对方再安排了自己的线人向警署通报。至于是否在警长接电话的语气中感受到压抑的愤怒和伤感，由于记忆过于混乱亚瑟已经无法判断。警察和医生赶到现场的时候年轻的警探已经失去所有生命体征。弗朗西斯得知后恨不得把亚瑟直接扭送到警局去，却在边际决策的原则之下犹豫再三，最终把他关在了自家的地下室里。

他在警长家的地下室浑浑噩噩地过了半个月，然后被塞在后备箱里运到了如今所处的小镇。送他的是个他没见过也没听说过的中年男人。对方粗暴地把他从后备箱里拎出来扔在路边，顺带还有作为罪证的枪支，弗朗西斯友情赞助的一张地图，一沓分量不足的钞票，一份备忘录，上面写着他的新身份和几个号码。

他租下偏僻街区的便宜公寓，在陷入彻底地风餐露宿的境地之前在图书馆找到一份工作，然后作为零件，作为图书馆的一部分生活至今。在那之后弗朗西斯联系过他一次。仅有一次的联络似乎只是出于某种义务，警长听上去不想多说，只是在挂机之前补了一句，给我好好活下去。

在想起那个祈使句时亚瑟·柯克兰拿起书的手顿了顿，半秒之后他回过神来，把书放上书车，然后继续整理着不负责任的读者散放在长桌上的书本。已经到了闭馆的时间，图书管里没有访客。偌大的空间中安静得连灰尘巡游的声音都清晰可闻。亚瑟抬起眼，连排的书架庄严肃穆，他想起之前也是在这个楼层，某颗白色的脑袋趴在长桌上陷入深眠；他看着光洁的、散布着书籍的桌面，指尖上泛起钝痛。

他叹了一口气，但无关于他自己。

 

\----------以下注释----------

[1]罗兰·巴特：《写下阅读》。意思大概就是读者应该以自己的阅读体验为重，而作者在写完作品的那一刻就不存在了。

[2]其中最为著名的当然是《申辩篇》中的苏格拉底


	8. Chapter 8

那是引述的句子。

在图书馆里把他并不感兴趣的传记和诗集查过一遍之后，基尔伯特·贝什米特最终确认了这个事实。 _醒来，你感到这世界的苦涩；其中有你所有难赎的罪。_ 诗人的原话，写在那本诗集的封面很是应景——或者是巧妙的伪装，晦涩的暗示（基尔伯特不得不对亚瑟·柯克兰和特拉克尔之间可能的对位关系皱起眉头……那混乱的——甚至是不伦的——私生活[1]）。从路德维希那里得到的消息令人失望。他没能找到罗莎小时候的照片，当然也没能找到尤莱亚的任何有价值的影像资料。不需思考前巡警就知道有人对线索做了手脚。是谁……——是那个武断要求结案的局长，还是表里不一的弗朗西斯？

是弗朗西斯。基尔伯特的直觉——或是偏执——在一瞬间做出决断。或者他们是共谋。无论如何弗朗西斯显然知道些什么。是那个懒散的前上司指使他来到这个镇子，而且还特意点出了图书馆。（但局长也指出了犯人就在这里）。这不可能是巧合——……但他马上发现这个推论意味着亚瑟身上的嫌疑加重，又犹豫起来。或许只是部分的犹豫，更深处却对这个结论确信不疑。但是——但是，弗朗西斯不会放任杀人犯逍遥法外（尤其是杀了阿尔的人）……

他察觉到疑团之下也许另有隐情，这才是真正麻烦的地方。但……去他妈的隐情。事实是简单的，是杀人犯或不是杀人犯，必然有一个是真相。至于这个真相之后有什么理由则不需格外留意。有理由的事并不一定是合理的……所有事情都有理由——难道一切都是合理的？（他注意到这个推断符合某个连他都有所耳闻的著名哲学家[2]的论调）……但这只是个文字游戏罢了[3]。有些错误他需要纠正——补救——减轻自己的罪恶感，为此要做出必要的行动，无论——

出现在脑海中的亚瑟·柯克兰的形象软化了他的决心，基尔伯特几乎要为此生起自己的气来。他也搞不清楚自己对亚瑟到底怀有怎样的感情，但在现实主义的原则之下前巡警马上发现那是最无关痛痒的一件事。他还是像以前一样常去图书馆，甚至开始装模作样地（并不全然）看书，同时视线越过书页悄悄地继续注视着他的图书管理员——鸟窝头和绿眼睛，挺括的制服，仿佛抽象成符号，在更笼统的一层这些符号指向平凡、普通、无趣等等可贵的特质。但不是的。基尔伯特几乎不用费什么力气就能发觉在接近自己时对方无意闪烁的眼神和绷紧了的手背上的肌肉。刻意的回避和隐瞒——暗藏的攻击性，他这样结论，全然不顾其他可能的事实。他感觉到自己已经认定了一个“真相”，一如既往；但似乎又在某处觉得不甘心……莫名其妙。

无论如何。他的调查再一次陷入停顿，亚瑟似乎也不愿意再和他有什么交集。在感到腻烦之后前巡警改变了找茬的对象。他在焦灼的百无聊赖之中想到镇上盘踞的犯罪团伙。那伙人的活动日渐猖獗，他轻易地在其中嗅到某种大规模行动的气息，似乎和贩毒的生意有关。受到其中危险因素的引诱，基尔伯特果断地不再光顾图书馆，开始了他对小喽啰的发难之旅。不用说，这种收集信息的方式毫无效率，干架的拼命程度引起了他轻微的警觉，不值得在意的自我毁灭倾向渗透在细枝末节当中；但那警觉在一瞬之后就被基尔伯特抛入积满灰尘的忘却的角落。在几个口风不严的小混混的透露下，他顺藤摸瓜地得知了组织头目和对方协商的可能地点。头目是个俄罗斯人，平时深居简出，在彪悍的行事作风之下有异乎寻常的谨慎。实际上前巡警并不怎么信这个邪。他以一种可笑的独行侠精神蹲守在自己通过暴力得知的地点，等待他的却是全副武装的打手，还有来自——可能来自——头目的一通嘲笑电话。

就算当场死亡也不足为奇，但基尔伯特还是以值得称道的运气逃过了对方的追捕。或许他们的原意也只是玩玩而已。白发青年觉得自己像迷宫里的老鼠，被外面事不关己只想看热闹的人耍得团团转。他虽然侥幸逃脱，情况也不容乐观。力气在以可观速度流失，前巡警以某种不合时宜的灵敏直觉察觉现状真的不妙。他在偏僻的巷道中拐来拐去，蹩脚地、也可能是毫无必要地四处躲藏。他意识到自己在往某个确定的方向跑，然后再进一步意识到那个方向正是亚瑟·柯克兰的公寓；但那时候他已经站在那栋破旧的楼房前了。

他是首先决定了要往那里去才选择了方向，还是在途中看到之后才决定去那里，这个区别已经无关紧要。走进门厅的时候他没有看到那个保安，于是对自己的运气感到分外满意。他跌跌撞撞地爬上四楼，在拐进楼道的时候注意到沿着手臂滴下的血点在台阶上连成了串。出于某种职业道德他又往上爬了几层，莽撞地脱下上衣包住伤口之后才又步履蹒跚地走到图书管理员的门前。

是之前的伤口又裂开了。他在敲门的时候心不在焉地想。里面没有动静，他等了大概一分钟，然后又开始敲门。他想象亚瑟的诧异——但多半还是怕麻烦的心情。他在门口站着，鲜艳的红色浸出了棉质面料，寒意从身体的各个角落产生，张牙舞爪地发酵。白发青年突发奇想——自己就这样死在亚瑟的门前会怎样——那样的话，第二天早上看到他的尸体那个人会是怎样的表情？……前巡警发觉自己对这个结局有某种诡异的心满意足，他想象着亚瑟的粗眉毛和绿眼睛，甚至具体到眼中的光影。就在他注视想象中的双眼时门打开了，迎接他的是劣质日光灯灰白的光线，和图书管理员略带惊讶的脸。

“你怎么……”

亚瑟·柯克兰掐断了问话，一半是因为想到了回答，另一半是因为他其实对发生了什么事不感兴趣。他侧身让基尔伯特进屋。空气瞬间紧绷了起来，图书管理员稍有烦躁地感受到。几个小时之前他给弗朗西斯打了个电话。对方的语气是一贯的散漫和爱理不理。随着对话的深入他感到越来越心寒，他知道过去的阴影确实再一次追上了他，也许从未放弃。

“你是不安定因素……你母亲是执念。他就是那样的人。”

图书管理员握着手机好半天没有说出一句话，直到警长嚷嚷着说要挂电话了，他才慢吞吞地问：“你认识基尔伯——”

“哎呀——那家伙还不坏。只要你——”

“——为什么叫他来？”

“怎么说呢？……，”对方听上去像真的在思考，“减小损失。”

突然爆发的愤怒让亚瑟按下挂机键。他对自己的失控感到不舒服，也想起来应该多问几句，但现在已经没有机会了。再打过去弗朗西斯也不一定会接。他在沙发上呆坐了一会儿，拿起那本放在书堆最上面的诗集，在指腹触到封面的一瞬间他似乎发现一系列隐喻。疯子死了。迎接太阳神的岛屿。鼓在敲击。[4]……交集暧昧、联系千丝万缕、却从未真正认识对方的哲学家和诗人[5]，即使他们……亚瑟·柯克兰打断了脑海中污水一般蔓延流淌的无稽的思绪。他有更现实的问题需要考虑，但这状况本身似乎就是超现实的。他知道弗朗西斯没有恶意……他知道警长想要的是什么。他也清楚对方早就预估到可能的事与愿违——白色汽船载来血淋淋的瘟疫[6]。

接下来他强迫自己有所动作。在厨房里捣鼓了很久做出了一如既往难以下咽的晚饭；在浴室里看着水汽陷入沉思，来往于现实和回忆之间脱节的缝隙。他倏然想到自己可能只是花了五年来等——……他抹消了最后一个词。你要活下去。单方做出的约定即是绝对的命令。

然后他重新回到沙发上呆坐，直到敲门声响起像幕布拉开前的鼓点。他最终走过去开门。狼狈的、脏兮兮的、染着血色的基尔伯特像从地狱里爬出来的噩梦。

 

\----------以下注释----------

 

[1]据不可靠消息，特拉克尔和他妹妹可能有骨科关系。

[2]黑格尔

[3]其关键在于“合理”的定义。

[4]特拉克尔：《赞美诗》。北岛译。

[5]指的是维特根斯坦和特拉克尔。一战时，他们曾经同在东部战线，一度离得很近；维特根斯坦匿名捐助了特拉克尔一大笔钱，但是由于种种原因，特拉克尔根本没有来得及动用这比存款；有一次未能践行的约见，维特根斯坦赶到时，特拉克尔已经安葬了。附上路维后来写给特拉克尔编辑的话：“我很震惊，虽然我不认识他。感谢您寄来的特拉克尔的诗，我虽不懂，但他的心声使我感到荣幸。这是真正的天才人物的心声。”（路维世界第一萌）。此处亚瑟是在影射他自己和基尔伯特。

[6]特拉克尔：《赞美诗》。林克译。为了统一风格，翻译我略做了改动。


	9. Chapter 9

图书管理员取出他的医药箱，几乎有种轻车熟路的错觉；对方也不客气地霸占了沙发，趾高气扬，理所应当。他们谁都没有说话。这是某种对峙，先发言的人必然陷入不利的境地。亚瑟沉默地清洗着基尔伯特的伤口，不情愿地注意到之前的那道伤又裂开了。双氧水冒着细小的泡泡发出恼人的滋滋声，图书管理员专注于手头的工作，刻意——或并非刻意地——没有抬头看。就处理伤口而言他坐得有点远了，前巡警想。公寓里的日光灯简直操蛋，他旋即又想到。光线所及之处所有东西都在褪色。沙发、医药箱，连同对方浅金色的头发。不知道那双眼睛怎样。他想看——又无端地担心灯管拙劣的光线会破坏它们的美。……美。他发觉自己自然而然地用了这个形容词。涌现的念头就此中断，前巡警觉得身体很沉——越来越沉，而且越来越冷；仿佛亚瑟不是在帮他，而是在杀死他。

但你看，他就在这里，一抬手就能碰到的距离；基尔伯特完全有自信在死之前掐死他。

亚瑟·柯克兰却像全然没有察觉对方的妄想——或者只是选择忽视。他先是擦干净了伤口周围，后来干脆像犯了强迫症那样把裸露的皮肤都清理干净，仔细得像是在擦拭一件积了灰尘的贵重物品。基尔伯特身上多数是擦伤和淤伤，另有一些狰狞的豁口；过多的灰尘和裂开的伤口上的血让他看起来比实际情况要糟糕，图书管理员厌倦而冷静地做出结论。他在盥洗室和客厅的沙发之间来来回回，基尔伯特任由他摆布。最后他把洗好的毛巾扔到了前巡警的脸上，自己提起医药箱打算放回原处。白发青年潦草地抹了一把脸，抬起头看他咧着嘴笑。

“你还真是熟练啊……亚瑟。”

沙哑的尾音像是蛇在嘶嘶吐信，语气之中的讽刺和试探激起了图书管理员的愤怒和恶心。但亚瑟·柯克兰假装不为所动，继续往置物架走去。他的不闻不问也让前巡警烦躁起来。基尔伯特向前倾身，伸手拖住了亚瑟的手腕，用力地往回拽。

医药箱掉在地上发出煞风景的巨响。刚才那一下让他刚止血的伤口又崩裂了几个，不过基尔伯特很是无所谓。亚瑟被他拉得失去平衡，几乎是直接撞在了他身上，现在正在努力重新摆好架势，以应对他的下一步动作。对方的挣扎激起了前巡警的兴趣，像四处逃跑的猎物让野兽一时兴起。图书管理员的一条腿压在白发青年的大腿上，不得不把一只手撑在身后以免躺倒；这个姿势让他很难对任何不利做出及时反应。基尔伯特好整以暇地看着他……那双绿眼睛在灯光下的颜色变深了，真奇怪——皱起的眉头和咬紧的牙关代表怒火，基尔伯特挡下亚瑟挥来的一拳，手臂上蔓延的混合的痛感让他闷哼了一声，然后反手握住了对方的手腕。

“亚瑟……”

压低的声音有威胁的意味。亚瑟用力甩手，基尔伯特出乎意料地放开了他，力道的转变让图书管理员措手不及，还没等他有所反应，前巡警就推住了他的肩膀。平衡在瞬间被破坏，他的后脑重重地砸在书角。亚瑟抽了一口气。耳边的沙发陷了下去，他看见基尔伯特的指节；再一转眼就看到对方那张居高临下的脸。那罪恶的、挑衅的深红色。

支撑上半身的动作有点难受，基尔伯特想。他的身体很可能已经超出负荷，不过管他呢。他看到亚瑟下意识地咽了一口唾沫，喉结上下滚动，无法判别是出于亢奋抑或恐惧。他饶有兴致地俯下身——亚瑟的眉头皱得更紧了——图书管理员伸出手，虎口抵在他的脖根。但前巡警对此并不格外介意。在咬住对方喉结的瞬间基尔伯特感觉卡在脖子上的指节猛然用力，痛，但是没有窒息感，所以白发青年选择了无视。他轻轻地舔着亚瑟的皮肤，对方想要把他推开，基尔伯特开始呼吸困难。他闭上眼睛，仔细地舔吻，从颤动的喉结到分明的下巴再摸索到嘴唇；在捕捉到那片柔软的时候基尔伯特不情愿地意识到自己早就想这么做。亚瑟的手也开始颤抖，指节却毫不放松；被吻住的双唇毫无回应，只有急促的呼吸证实着对方的慌乱。亚瑟掐紧了对方的脖子，在紧贴的温暖体温之下感到全身发冷。基尔伯特耐心地、几乎是温柔地吻着他；亲吻甜腻而细碎，不时轻触的鼻尖有种脱离气氛的亲昵感，对方闭着眼睛仿佛虔诚，银白色的发梢扫在他的前额，亚瑟觉得自己的呼吸和体温都在逐渐被夺走。因此要还以牙眼。……就算这个人现在死在这里又怎么样？……由于过分用力虎口传来不适的酸痛感，亚瑟感到深海般的绝望；他喘起气来。基尔伯特伸手握紧了图书管理员的手腕让对方放手，但没有用。再这样下去他大概真的会被掐断气。荒唐的死法。前巡警在心里给出评价，固执地、着迷地继续亲吻；窒息感却让他眩晕，他不得不停住动作，手臂几乎撑不住身体，肺部扩张着渴求空气——他掰开了亚瑟的手，抑制不住地开始咳嗽。

“你想——”

他略有埋怨地开口，剩下的半截话却被视野中那双眼里的束手无策的掸去。抵在图书管理员手掌上的手顺势扣住了他的十指。基尔伯特再度俯下身去，亚瑟伸出另一只手抚摩他的耳廓，动作很轻，指尖在颤……眉头皱着，眼中的摇曳光影像是即将滴落的泪水。白发青年凑上去亲吻对方的眼睛，不安分的睫毛蹭在他的嘴唇上很痒。他几乎是宠溺地吻了吻亚瑟的鼻尖，然后又贴上了对方的嘴唇。

胸腔蔓延开的寒意随着加速的血液流动到全身，密不透风的黑色情绪榨干了他肺中仅存的空气。亚瑟·柯克兰单手环住基尔伯特的肩膀，迎合着对方的亲吻，仿佛动情地轻舔对方的舌侧，在白发青年换气时黏腻地咬住他的唇瓣，假装迷恋不舍。心跳得很猖狂，几乎在贴紧的胸膛中产生共鸣。（你能救我吗）。在对方愈加霸道的吻中亚瑟·柯克兰无望地、无声地发问。基尔伯特半闭着的眼睛里流露出一线猩红，那燃烧的、堕落的、灼烈的、诱人的地狱。

白发青年腾出一只手解开了亚瑟睡衣的扣子。指尖触到皮肤时他感到对方的僵硬。基尔伯特侧过脸去舔舐亚瑟的耳垂，对方的喉头漏出不成音的喘息；他咬着对方的耳骨，低声地说本大爷想要你。猛然扣紧的扒在背后的手并未推拒，前巡警权当这是默认，他从容地、缓慢地抚摸着亚瑟，既懒散又随意；手指沿着乳晕划着圈，又轻巧地滑向紧实的腰侧。图书管理员不自禁地屈起了膝盖，大腿蹭在股间的触感旖旎香艳。基尔伯特放开了交握的手，于是对方顺服地环住了他的脖子，在他撑起身体的时候凑上来亲吻，放荡地交换着唾液，又仔细吮去。基尔伯特笑了起来，用手指勾下了亚瑟的裤子。发烫的勃起的阴茎黏糊糊地抵在白发青年的小腹上，亚瑟猛地抽了一口气，不自觉地松开手；基尔伯特啧了一声，把他身后那本书推开，然后把头埋进亚瑟的颈侧。  
图书管理员身上有种淡淡的沐浴液的香气。舌尖刷过乳头的时候他听见低吟，白发青年抬眼看见亚瑟仰起的线条优美的脖颈。他收起舌头，换做亲吻；不时轻咬。亚瑟的手指插进他的发间，喑哑的呻吟破碎而诱人，像是将死——（想亲吻）——或是耽溺——（想撕碎）。血液在脑海中轰响不息……他吻住亚瑟的胸膛，感到对方的心脏在皮肤下狂跳。图书管理员半撑起身。他看着那双绿眼睛，惊愕的、闪烁的，那是——至少在这一刻——  
亚瑟把他拉起来。基尔伯特皱起眉头，发根被扯得很痛；浅浅的吻落在他的眉心，安定而温和。亚瑟跪在他的腿间，勃起的阴茎不时蹭过他的小腹，他伸出指腹刮擦着浸出液体的前端，在对方骤变的呼吸之中勾起嘴角。亚瑟轻轻地咬了咬对方的肩膀似乎是不满，他的手指滑过基尔伯特身上深深浅浅、大大小小的伤口。崩裂的、正在流血的伤口因为触碰而疼痛，白发青年把亚瑟抱紧在怀里，对方侧过头亲吻他的额角，双手却不为所动地扯下了他的裤子。基尔伯特被他推倒在沙发上，滚烫的生殖器互相磨蹭的快感在喉头带出低哑的喘息声。亚瑟在舔着他的伤口，轻盈地、炙烈地，粗糙的舌面在受伤的肌肉组织里种下钝痛。基尔伯特伸手抚过对方的脊背，肌肉薄而柔韧，随着他的动作弯起的脊柱像是在躲避他的触碰，却貌似无意地加剧了胯部的摩擦。前巡警握住了两人的阴茎，图书管理员反射性地弓起背却被他揽紧，喘息落在耳畔荼蘼而煽情。基尔伯特翻身把对方甩在沙发内测。绿眼睛水光粼粼地看着他，胸腔深处奔涌的洪流近乎沸腾，像是迷恋，或是痛苦——……

射精时的空白几乎夺去了他眼中的所有视像，唯有那双绿眼睛在过分晃眼的虚伪光线中挣扎出一线颜色。回过神来时小腹已经黏成一片，两人的精液混在一起。反射电流从尾椎向上蔓延，激起本能的痉挛和颤抖。亚瑟剧烈地喘着气，基尔伯特凑上前去亲吻他被汗水沾湿的前额。（他是那么的、那么的——）……身体很热，黏在腹部的滑腻精液却很冷。亚瑟把额头埋在基尔伯特的颈窝，伸手攀住了对方的肩背。

“基尔伯特……”

声音很轻，气息化在颈窝。白发青年没有回应，似乎对方也没有期待什么回答。扣在他后背的手指轻柔地梳理着被汗水沾湿的发尾。亚瑟似乎叹了一口气，再开口时仍然只叫了他的名字。基尔伯特。……基尔伯特。尾音之中隐含着一丝犹豫，基尔伯特却刻意地听而不闻。他想大概自己应该有所回应——但或许又不应该有所回应。那像是恳求的、绝望的、又在某处闪烁着一星希望的呼唤……也可能只是是解释过度。亚瑟仍然锲而不舍地低唤他的名字，仿佛亲近或是远离。某种微凉的震颤在心间化开，白发青年觉得自己的肌肉开始僵硬。在片刻的僵持之后他还是把亚瑟抱得更紧了一些。这是某种让步，对方的呼吸散着暖意，亲吻落在颈窝凉而柔软。

不是他就好了。

与这个想法一同产生的是绝望。条件状语从句和虚拟语气的形式暗自表明他已经选定了故事的某一版本，在此之上所有其他念想都不过是稍纵即逝的陪衬，用以证明他的直觉（偏执）是多么坚如磐石。尽管他所掌握的只不过是数不清的巧合，他仍以这些或有的证据推断出了切实的结论。他只不过是需要更加确凿的……

亚瑟从他的肩膀上抬起头，吻了吻他的下巴，问：“你不去洗个澡？”

他们黏糊糊地一起走进浴室，在互相擦洗身体的时候差点又来了一发。最后坐在床沿时基尔伯特精疲力竭，下意识地把亚瑟圈在怀里；亚瑟沉默地坐在他身边，不理会对方的动作，再一次拿出医药箱。他仔细擦干了基尔伯特被水泡得发白的伤口，重新消毒，然后绑上了绷带。

“别乱动。”在起身的时候图书管理员拍开了对方不老实的手。他花了一秒时间思考自己究竟是避免了重蹈覆辙还是一直在重蹈覆辙。这一次他终于成功地把医药箱物归原位。再回到房间的时候基尔伯特已经侧身躺下了，把单人床上贴着墙的一侧留给他。亚瑟·柯克兰在床头站了一会儿，几个音节下意识地溜过唇间，回过神来时他听到的词是“基尔伯特。”

但对方没有回应。被子边缘的微小起伏似乎在证明他已经睡着；或者只是伪证。无论如何，亚瑟还是乖乖的爬到了空出的那一侧，背对着白发青年躺下。相触的背部皮肤很暖；亚瑟拉紧了被子。

他闭上眼睛，隐喻和黑暗一起袭来。但什么都没有。


	10. Chapter 10

基尔伯特·贝什米特做了一个梦。

他梦见罗莎·柯克帕特里克。那位他未曾见过的女孩是个漂亮的姑娘——他没怎么看清她的脸，却对自己的认知十分肯定。阿尔弗雷德在她身边时总是带着笑，在介绍时流露出少有的腼腆。尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克出现在他们的对话中。巡警（在梦中他仍有一份好工作）隐约觉得自己应该去会一会那位兄长，但友人的幸福让他打消了这个不值一提的疑虑；最后那个人似乎被埋没于忘却的深渊，连在语言中占据的一席之地都消失了。值得尊敬的警察局局长盖尤斯不时来探望罗莎，他们的会面温馨感人。少女有些羞赧，感激之情溢于言表。他几乎忘记了那起刑事案件——所有人都忘记了；泛滥的笑脸如同满溢的阳光，空气震颤的热浪。巡警并未感到任何不安——根本没有任何人感到不安，甚至在罗莎突兀地自杀时，前来告知他这个消息的年轻警探仍然眼中带笑，仿佛死去的不是他倾慕的女孩，不是任何人……那双愉快的蓝眼睛——晴空和海——肮脏的水域——……巡警赶到河边时他们正在尸体上取证。他拨开人群。浅金色短发，粗眉毛，眼睛紧闭着（是绿色的吗？），身体已经发胀。令人恶心的尸体，似乎散发着恶臭。这是谁。这是谁——？……他从噩梦中惊醒，发现自己躺在柯克帕特里克兄妹临时住处的小床上，阿尔弗雷德和罗莎坐在床边，对着刚刚醒来的他微笑。少女的脸色温和柔软，发梢跳跃着窗口透进的光线。一切再度沉入暖橙色的泡泡中。阿尔弗雷德用雀跃的语气向他讲述他的恋情，局长盖尤斯是和蔼的长辈，总是前来探望，偶尔带些甜点。巡警摇摇晃晃地走在街上……少女消失了，他得到友人的死讯。现场已经被封锁他无权进入，路德维希把照片给他看……从颈动脉中喷涌出的血液成为黑色的裹尸布，那是——浅金色短发，粗眉毛，闭着的眼睛（是什么颜色？）……是谁杀了……你——是谁？——……心脏在极度的惊恐之中狂跳，他再度睁开眼睛，胸腔上的压迫感没有消失，他发现自己趴在方向盘上，脖子因为错误的姿势而酸痛。他在警车里，旁边的搭档正在吃着汉堡闲侃。警用频道里突然传来通讯，在公园发现尸体，需要协助控制现场……他们驱车疾行，巡警拼命压住胃里的恶心感。……他走到更早到达的同事身边，在树丛里，弃置的失去生气的人类的身体，浅金色短发，粗眉毛（眼睛……？）……他开始呕吐，天旋地转——你——谁——杀了——你——？？？——

肩上的触感让人恼火，他不情愿地醒来。褐色的木制长桌桌面光洁，他想起自己是在图书馆。他转过头看到那个人。浅金色短发，粗眉毛，绿眼睛。绿色的眼睛。肾上腺素炸入血管中汹涌咆哮的黑色情绪，他死死地扣住了那个人的手腕。

“……你——……——谁？！！！！——”

白发青年猛然惊醒，被子被冷汗浸染变得黏腻恶心。绷带之下的伤口在发痒胀痛，心脏骤停一般的恐惧感笼罩着他。他转过身，那个人仍然面对着墙壁，发丝柔软地散布在枕头上，被昏暗的光线染上灰黑。（浅金色的）。他伸出手，手指插入对方的发丝间，（干燥、柔软），握紧，用力——头发崩断的细小声音——加重的呼吸声、吃痛的抽气声——转动的、拉扯的力度——他放松手指，对方转过身来，眉头紧皱（粗眉毛），眼睛半睁（……绿色的？），嘴唇开阖（活着的），声音含混不清：“你——疯了？……”

“亚瑟……”

直到这两个音节从舌尖滚落，基尔伯特才想起对方的名字。亚瑟·柯克兰。简单的、清脆的音节。总共只有十四个字母的名字。白发青年把对方揽近自己，亚瑟·柯克兰没有做出推拒，他又闭上了眼睛。基尔伯特略有不满地啧了一声，对方的头压在他的手臂上很难受，他曲起下臂弯下手腕撩拨对方的发丝，肌肉动作引起的摩擦让伤口又痒又疼；另一只手搭在亚瑟的腰上，懒散地轻抚着。但是不安并未减轻，他也不知道自己在确认什么，仿佛在某物的追逼之下慌不择路。迟迟没有回应的对方助长了暗自蔓延的烦躁之情，他在亚瑟的嘴唇上重重地咬了一下。突然的痛感让图书管理员惊醒，他下意识地舔过被咬的地方，在反应过来之前被钻了空子。唾液沿着嘴角滑出，基尔伯特粗鲁地把它吮去，顺便咬了咬亚瑟的脸颊。像是即将发狂的野兽。亚瑟·柯克兰在留恋之中放走了最后一丝睡意，他伸出手臂想安抚对方，却被基尔伯特抓住了手腕扭在身后。亲吻越发蛮横，图书管理员觉得有些缺氧。被钳住的手臂无法发力，他只好从对方的口腔中掠夺空气。在纠缠之中基尔伯特放开了他的手。几乎在同一瞬间，亚瑟拽住了他的头发，强硬地拉开距离。

“你真的是——”

话尾被眼中的视像掐断，悬在半空摇晃着，岌岌可危。拉扯的动作最终妥协为轻抚，图书管理员闭上眼睛叹了一口气。短而坚硬的发丝在指缝间滑过——（像刺猬）——出现在脑海的形象让他笑了起来，亚瑟重新睁开眼。白发青年还是那样的表情。昏暗的光线中，仿佛被逼得走投无路、束手无策、但又不愿投降的脸；目光焦灼锃亮。……就这样了。亚瑟再度叹了一口气——就这样了吧。他慢慢地靠近基尔伯特，前额相抵，鼻尖轻触。

他们在沉默中亲吻对方，仿佛勉为其难的让步，或是得过且过的屈从。咬，舔，和吻；升高的体温，僵硬的肌肉，和挺立的器官。白发青年以此标记出亚瑟身体的轮廓，触觉比视觉更加真实；听觉最为虚伪，喘息和低吟廉价劣质、浓妆艳抹、假扮情动——……即使如此，也是撩人的、诱人堕落的——他掰开亚瑟的双腿，含住他的阴茎，腥味窜进鼻腔，对方轻微晃动的腰半推半就、欲拒还迎；始终逗留在发间的指节忽松忽紧。前液黏滑腥膻，他用舌尖舔去，再用双唇轻吮……在对方无法忍受之前半途而废。基尔伯特再度吻住亚瑟。腥味冲入口腔，亚瑟环住基尔伯特的脖子，所有的感觉都被放大扭曲。触碰，摩擦，搅动的水声。他紧贴基尔伯特的身体挺动着腰，拖沓黏滞的接触仿佛邀请、恳求、迫不及待的渴望。基尔伯特迎合着他的动作，伸手把两人的生殖器握在一起。耳边的喘息声越发难以抑制……湿润的液体流入掌心，亚瑟在他手中射精。

缠在脖根的手臂松开了。亚瑟倒在枕头上，喘着气，在余韵中闭上眼。基尔伯特俯下身轻咬他的锁骨，抵在腿根的硬物触感把图书管理员拉回现实。屋主在床头摸出润滑液和安全套，随手甩在床上。拆开包装的声音窸窸窣窣地传至耳畔，很快被过分强硬的触觉喧宾夺主。耐心的、落在胸前的柔软亲吻，粗暴侵入身体的异物。滑腻的液体带着冰凉，指腹撑开肠壁的细褶，无视肌肉的收缩，从容不迫地把可触及的每一处都仔细碾过、扩开，变得湿润、黏滑。水声黏稠，亚瑟无法分辨胀痛和耻感哪一个更为强烈，他推着基尔伯特的肩膀；乳尖突兀的刺痛让他闷哼出声。基尔伯特在咬他——野兽在进食。亚瑟伸出手臂挡住了脸。

白发青年直起身。他跪在亚瑟张开的腿间，流出液体的后穴热辣色情，阴茎头抵在穴口，他挺身插入。肌肉猛烈地抽紧。痛。他听见亚瑟说。动作有一瞬的停顿——并非因为姑息或同情——他在那一秒中疑惑对方说出的那个词的意义。毫无意义，就像——就像——……他扶住亚瑟的腰侧挺动身体，掌下的皮肤滚烫而僵硬，脊柱弯成不自然的弧度，像是要挣脱，或是在迎合……基尔伯特拉开亚瑟搭在眼前的手臂，紧皱的眉头之下的眼睛闪着水光。（泪水）。他伸出指腹抚过亚瑟的眼角，却没有触到臆想之中的湿润。被欺骗，或是自欺——……肠壁紧紧地包裹着硬挺的生殖器，白发青年无法控制自己的呼吸，粗喘从喉头漏出，和对方的软吟或是痛呼混杂在一起。他看见亚瑟的手指抓紧了床单，被他握住的手也扣住了他的手腕，阴茎前端重新浸出液体，他在对方破碎的气声之中分辨出熟悉的音节。基尔伯特。基尔伯特。汹涌的快感夺去他思考的能力，声音滑落，他意识到自己是要叫对方的名字——（哪个名字？）——……亚瑟。他对自己确认，又呼唤了一遍。亚瑟……（意义——没有——就像——）……精液冲出身体，他剧烈地喘息。

（毫无意义。就像——）

他俯下身。亲吻。拥抱。

（——就像一切。）


	11. Chapter 11

在光线刚刚透过窗帘缝隙照在墙上的时候基尔伯特就醒了。头很疼，意识却很兴奋。身边的亚瑟仍在沉睡，白发青年略有不满地皱起眉头——昨晚收拾狼藉的时候屋主半路就陷入昏睡，留下客人独自清理整床的混乱。但无所谓。基尔伯特想。他称不上满足，但至少是满意的。他坐起身，在袭击他的眩晕感之中走下床，替亚瑟重新盖好被子，在床头呆站了一会儿。

他不是刻意要去找那沓便签的，只是在寻找挂钟——闹钟——或者诸如此类的计时工具的时候顺便看到的而已。便签被随意地仍在写字台上，不远处是亚瑟的手机。基尔伯特注意到上面随手涂出的删除线，于是多看了几眼。很像是打电话时的无意涂抹——他当时并无其他想法——直到在厚实的线条的空隙中辨别出某个字母组合。阿尔弗雷德·福斯特·琼斯，连中间名都一丝不苟、毫厘不爽地写了出来。他愣了十几秒，反复确认老友的名字，然后一反常态地开始思考巧合的可能性。片刻之后失去耐心的理性扯碎了一切推脱——（就是这样了）——可笑的是这一次引导他的竟然不是偏执的谵妄。

本大爷赢了。

他几乎当即就想打开亚瑟的手机看看他到底给谁打了电话，是弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦还是盖尤斯·斯奇皮欧。前巡警总算没有这么做，但替代的方式半斤八两。他开始轻手轻脚地翻箱倒柜，直到在抽屉深处找到署名罗莎的一封信。他并未对少女的言辞多加留意，实际上那封信也只能佐证罗莎确实是自杀的这一事实，更多的只是精神失常的胡言乱语。突如其来的胜利把他打倒在地，他在不合时宜的颓废情绪之中无法动弹。僵持持续了一分半，然后他慢吞吞地、避重就轻地想起来要找到时钟。闹钟安静地摆在桌角。快要七点了。

他把信放回原处，转身走出房间，在跨出门时折返，撕下了那页便签。删除线下的名字像是敦促或嘲笑。阿尔弗雷德。他想到友人那张总是精力充沛的脸，被盖在亚瑟——尤莱亚——随手涂抹的胡乱线条之下。基尔伯特走进厨房，在被胜利重击的天旋地转之中浑浑噩噩，回过神来的下一刻他已经打起火，便签的一角被火苗舔尽。

这当然不是他给出的回答。他在跳跃的细小火光中想。这什么都不是。前巡警没有打算蒙蔽自己。你当然知道自己知道些什么，即使在你假装不知道的时候。也许这是某种保护措施——从另一人可能的多疑之中保护自己，他不过是消除了对方能够借以怀疑他的一项证据；或者是消遣，就像在观看拙劣的魔术时看穿底牌却不动声色，享受假想的居高临下；又或者仅仅是技术性暂停……谁知道。

无论如何。他觉得伤口又开始疼。可能不是伤口，但总有哪里在疼。他觉得透不过气，于是打开了窗户，又以某种迷信或是固执关上。他回到亚瑟的房间，头一次察觉对方安稳的呼吸如此令人厌恶。血压开始升高，奔涌的血液似乎催促他做出行动。现在杀了他毫不费力——他可以在他的脖子上开个口子，让他就如阿尔弗雷德那样痛苦地死去——就是现在。基尔伯特看着亚瑟平静的睡颜这样盘算。前巡警弯下身，在掐住对方的脖颈之前停顿了一瞬，目光扫过细碎的额发和轻微颤动的睫毛（他在做梦吗？），最终只是把散乱的发丝拨到一边，在对方的额角印下浅吻。

结论和执念自我湮灭，他什么也没想。


	12. Chapter 12

……没有人。

他睁开眼睛之后怔了几秒钟，这个念头混沌而模糊地出现在脑海里，连带着的是对本来应该有一个人在身边这个“事实”的认知；然后是对自己仍然活着这件事感到惊讶（他并不惊讶——但这个形容约定成俗）。穿透窗帘的阳光是和时令不相称的猛烈……连同天气在内一切都不合时宜，就像他仍在呼吸、心脏跳动厚颜无耻、他们……亚瑟·柯克兰坐起身，半是无意地忽视了身体的种种不适感（自然也没有留意到盖得妥帖的被子）——他的确不太愿意想起基尔伯特·贝什米特。图书管理员动作缓慢地走下床，从衣柜里随手拿了一件衬衣披在身上，晕晕乎乎地走进了盥洗室。

在用冷水洗脸的时候他想，要是基尔伯特这时候已经死在路边就好了。

但或许这仅是个臆想中的愿望。他半途抬起眼看着镜子里的那个人发呆，认为自己理应感到狼狈，实际上却没有；连零星的吻痕都没有让他觉得刺眼。他只不过在看着，如实地反映现状，仿佛变成了另一面镜子。相对的两面镜子就是无限的迷宫——他记不清是谁说[1]的了……他被关在里面了吗？——图书管理员用了一两秒确认晚起的迟滞的早晨并不适合这种思维游戏，再一次回到放空状态。所有的感官仿佛被封闭在真空之中，一丝疑神疑鬼的不安悄无声息潜藏在下。那种被称为“灵魂”的东西——如果他有——稀薄得即将被抽干，他却觉得异常舒适。假想中的“亚瑟·柯克兰”的消失让人心满意足，他又发了一会呆，然后把脸上的水擦干。

在把毛巾挂回去的时候他忽视了那条染着变色的血的抹布（不久之前还没有落入这个分类）。记忆的网格空空荡荡，他发觉自己甚至已经没法记起它为什么在那里，又是怎么变成那样的了。

但这个发现既没有带出想法，也没有勾起情绪。他刷完牙，在绝对的沉默之中走出盥洗室，习惯性地走向厨房。他其实不想做东西，饿上几顿大概也不坏。走到门口时他才后知后觉地发现有人在那里——准确地说，是视像映在视网膜上的几秒之后——白发青年背对着他，正在摆弄着平底锅里的什么东西，沸腾的油星发出滋滋的声音，香气……他发现对方手臂上的绷带没有缠好。（他仅仅只注意到这一点）。那段凸起的绷带扎破了真空，洪流倾盆而下。（到底是什么呢）。他又往前走了一步。基尔伯特察觉到亚瑟站在身后，意义不明地关小了火。右肩上的重量来的出乎意料，还有前额浅浅的温度……前巡警半路改变了主意，假装从容不迫地把平底锅里的鸡蛋翻了一面，心不在焉地向令人愉快的五分熟告别——但全熟也不错——也不错——他试图说服自己。他看着沸腾的植物油前仆后继地炸开，心想在他把它们煎糊之前的时间也许还不足一分钟……白发青年稍感遗憾地把刚煎好的鸡蛋分别盛到碟子中，然后转过身去。

……他看到亚瑟眼眶发红。

（他在哭。）

（或者不是——也许只是打了一个呵欠——也是同一个效果。）

前巡警清了清嗓子，语焉不详，逃避现实。

“看到正常的食物就这么感动吗……”

对方并不捧场。嘴角和眉间都没有表情，唯有似乎被沾湿的深绿色眼睛，像坦然的、平镜一般的深邃又冰冷、默然的湖面。基尔伯特把几个可能的回应悉数排除，同时开始合理地解释情境……比方说，亚瑟·柯克兰只是睡糊了。指节曲起又松开，他最终没有抬起手臂。（遑论拥抱）。白发青年再度清了清嗓子，说出的话无关紧要。

“去吃饭吧。”

早餐时间异常沉闷。基尔伯特略微觉得不满，他坚信餐桌的布置比他上一次来的时候更为逼仄，虽然位置并无变化。明明味道还是不错的……如果考虑到食材的可怜程度，简直已经达到大厨级别。要是阿西在这里就好了，他想。下一秒目光略过屋主，前巡警立即撤销了一秒前的异想天开。这是他根本没法和弟弟解释的事态——他和男人上床——他看着亚瑟裸露的脖颈上的吻痕轻描淡写地想——或许需要强调一下对象是（他忽略了“极有可能”这个修饰性短语）那个他找了好几年的杀人犯？……疑问号在他的头脑里气焰嚣张地攻城略地，现在修正这个错误也许还不晚——思绪突然短路一般地跳转至另一帧，他想亚瑟刚才果然没有在哭，他看着对方故作斯文的吃相和无表情的脸，确信对面的人没有感到难过……那个人仿佛什么都没有感觉到，仿佛已经死去，此地的他只是虚无的幻象。

图书管理员觉得自己应该说些什么。以嘲讽的语气评价早餐好吃，或是诸如此类。但他似乎说不出。并不是在语言或态度上有所顾忌，而是觉得无法正确地指挥喉咙和声带。他与自己陷入僵持，无法阐明此时开口并非多此一举……但如果语言是多此一举，那么进食、思考、呼吸——都可以是多此一举。必要与非必要之间界限模糊，他无法做出决断。无言的自我厌恶冲撞在每一次心跳中，缓慢扩散像是慢性病和绝症。……他叉起一块土豆塞进齿列之间。咸味和清香。亚瑟·柯克兰终于从一种令人赞叹的全新角度证实了自己的存在大煞风景——如果是另一个人，或者仅仅是他不在这里……

他抬起眼，发现对方也正在看着他。

“怎么样？”

“……还不错。”

他下意识地回答，声音回到他的喉头。但基尔伯特皱起眉，似有不满。

“……不觉得‘好吃’吗？”

“有点，”他觉得自己被卷入洪流之中，“反正——……只有一点。”

亚瑟·柯克兰无法知道自己的表情，大概是可笑的——因为对面的白发青年拉起嘴角，笑容渐染熏陶，驱走了某种潜伏的紧绷感。有一瞬间图书管理员觉得如释重负，仿佛获得特赦——仿佛惨剧从未发生，试探不曾存在，亲密是真实，猜疑是谎言……基尔伯特点了点他的眼角，（湿润的触感），然后姿态懒散地探身越过狭窄的桌面，把对方的泪水化入亲吻。

他在梦中采摘到绽放的、奇异而美丽的蓝色花朵[2]。

 

它会留在手中？

 

\----------以下注释----------

[1]博尔赫斯：《梦魇》。《七夜》。

[2]这是柯尔律治（假定是这个人）的一首小诗。大意是睡着之后进入天堂摘了一朵花，醒来之后发现花还在。之所以写了“蓝色花朵”，是印象的问题，另外这也是德国浪漫主义的象征之一（虽然是无关特征）。

 

我也是没想到这次竟然真的有注释，感觉自己又变成了文化人orz


	13. Chapter 13

亚瑟·柯克兰在一个星期之后才慢吞吞地开始重新正视问题。抽屉里莫名的违和感首先引起了他的注意，但是他选择了暂时无视；他随后也察觉到便签上可能少了一张，他写得很用力，在下一张上留下了印记，但关于内容他什么也想不起来——无暇去想。

基尔伯特安分地在他的公寓里窝了一周。那是对于两个人而言过于狭小的空间，而他们之间的沉默又进一步挤压了空气。所幸不至于陷入尴尬……白发青年似乎热衷于亲密接触，亚瑟也没想过要拒绝他。……无论如何。图书管理员还是更愿意在图书馆里继续单调无聊的工作，那里更空旷，更平静，更安全。他也意识到让基尔伯特继续呆在家里是危险的，因为他很可能会搜出更加决定性的罪证——那把枪。然而像是突然释怀，他没有想出或是做出任何实质性对策。他似乎在等待期待已久的判决，或者只是不愿意继续思考，毕竟比起到底应该怎么对付无业巡警，考虑对方做的晚饭究竟好不好吃要轻松得多了。

自然，他并非被纯粹的惰性所麻痹。为了欺骗自己他编造了更为精巧、更令人信服的谎言——他可以说出真相，基尔伯特会理解的；就像他现在几乎——可能——已经猜出了大概，却没有改变态度那样。亚瑟选择性地忽视了此前失败的尝试，并且刻意略去了至关重要的一点——对前巡警来说，案件的死者其实不值一提，真正重要的是他的那位朋友，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

虽然他并非完全没有托词。

至今他仍然认为那应当只是家庭不幸。水性杨花的母亲和禽兽不如的父亲，外加一个在执法力量中颇有权力的家庭友人。形势非常糟糕，无论他怎么想都无法找出正常的解决方式，仿佛陷入死局。但他想保护罗莎。于是他做出了他认为最有效的选择，无论质问自己多少次，答案仍然是心甘情愿。

因此他做好了准备。唯一没有想到的是罗莎的行动（当然他也错判了盖尤斯的立场）。他不曾料到自己的妹妹竟然会把秘密透露给盖尤斯……也许在她心中，那个头衔就代表了公正。虽然她的说辞含蓄隐晦，但对方却敏锐地理解了事态。也许那个人在同时也察觉到尤莱亚的计划——亚瑟以一种不无阴谋论意味的视角想到——但并未加以阻止，或者说是立刻决定善加利用。否则亚瑟无法解释为什么在他准备动手的时候局长会恰好出现在他面前，趁着他震惊的空档夺过他偷走的枪支，并且替他开了几枪——还带着橡胶手套。事情前后不过几分钟，约翰还没来得及发现谁是真正的背叛者就已死去。尤莱亚呆立在现场，直到警察局局长把枪交还到他手上。他用了半分钟才理解直觉中的大事不妙，但年长者颇为和气地指出他们只是在伸张正义，他会利用权势掩盖这一切。

“你不用担心。”盖尤斯对着他微笑，取下手套拍了拍他的肩膀。

尤莱亚在说服自己相信他和听从直觉质疑他之间摇摆不定。媒体低调的报导似乎证实了他的说辞，但母亲的死亡却更为直白赤裸。那个人只是不希望自己被暴露而已。他在确信这一点时终于屈服于早已泛滥的恐惧。玛丽必定发现了什么，而那个人是那么的——至少传闻中是那么的——爱她。她在盲目的自信中与他对质，他却感受到炙热的火苗逐渐熄灭，曾经的幻梦的实质虚弱苍白，唯一真实的只有自己。

“是因为失望。”弗朗西斯评价道。

警长未就此事发表更多意见。他比亚瑟更加了解盖尤斯、约翰和玛丽的过去。那是一段动人而俗套的纠葛，关于一个如同在所有故事中那样美丽娇艳又冷酷无情的女人和两个痴心妄想又各怀鬼胎的男人。盖尤斯在追逐中落败，但弗朗西斯怀疑他并未就此放手，否则无法解释他为何费尽心力与约翰和玛丽维持着多年如一日的良好友谊。警察局长对柯克帕特里克家关照有加，但多半只是因为玛丽。她是他追逐的中心，也是他所有自我感动的努力的终点。当然，也许就连他自己也没有发现过分的理想化早已把现实扭曲得不堪一击，弗朗西斯也无法推断在察知柯克帕特里克家光鲜外表下的肮脏内核时局长作何感想。他或许立刻意识到多年来把约翰当成朋友只是自欺；他或许感受到愤怒；又或者因为罗莎和年轻的玛丽的相似之处而心痛动容。谁知道呢。结果就是他借助尤莱亚欠缺考虑的决绝计划完成了自己的复仇，还轻松地避过了嫌疑。但在那个女人找上门来时他才真正感受到失望，他眼中近乎完美的女人实际上放荡成瘾水性杨花，对自己的女儿漠不关心，甚至还在为了那个死去的衣冠禽兽质疑自己。盖尤斯发觉理想的光环极度虚伪，热情终于彻底散去，在清明的冷静之中他做出选择，当然是选择将权势握在手中、丝毫没有过错的自己。

所以他杀掉了玛丽。

剩下的威胁只有尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克。盖尤斯和尤莱亚都意识到这一点。

两人分别作出了行动。尤莱亚最终妥协于现实攀上了弗朗西斯，盖尤斯则貌似无意地将许多证据透露给阿尔弗雷德（亚瑟之所以认定这一点，是因为阿尔弗雷德提起了那把还没来得及登记的枪）。最终结果就是警探的意外身亡，尤莱亚离奇失踪。自然，收尾并非意料中的干净利落。多管闲事的巡警闯进了局长的视线，虽然他揭露真相的可能如同死人复生一般渺茫，那孜孜以求的探寻身影却仍然让人心烦意乱。所幸巡警毫无防备纰漏百出——盖尤斯愿意承认基尔伯特某种程度上是个可造的人才，但那副个性实在率直（偏激）到了愚蠢的程度——他没费什么力气就把他赶出了警局。他的弟弟就老实很多，因此盖尤斯对路德维希总是不吝提携。弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦则和尤莱亚一样是个麻烦，局长以天赋异禀的直觉推断出专案组组长和逃跑的替罪羊有所勾结，他无法获知任何有关尤莱亚行踪的消息证实了这一点，但由于对方并未展露恶意他选择按兵不动——当然，他也认为那个油嘴滑舌的法国人身上没有足以促使他挺身而出的正义感。最终令人烦躁的仍是基尔伯特·贝什米特。即使失去警徽，他仍然锲而不舍地追查着杀掉他好友的凶手。诚然，他找的那个人是尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克——或者随便他现在叫什么名字——但如果他真的这样一根筋地查下去，究竟哪一方会先被翻上表面谁也不得而知。

盖尤斯盘算着除掉前巡警，与此同时弗朗西斯把他支走了。

目的地是个颇为特殊的镇子。他几乎立刻猜到他寻找的隐患就藏在那里。

于是局长制造机会把这个推断透露给路德维希，表现得自然、为难而长情，仅存于表面的深厚友谊感人肺腑，扼杀了所有怀疑的余地。就像貌似虔诚地投出漂流瓶，仿佛听天由命，实则暗自在洋流之中算准方向——基尔伯特会知道，这就够了。

……他们都成功了，亚瑟想。无论是盖尤斯、弗朗西斯，还是基尔伯特。

他指望麻烦互相消解；他期待前部下获得解脱；他想要知道“真相”。

（但你要活下去。）

我要活下去。

亚瑟这样想，隐约仿佛有所感，其实却没有。……他无论如何无法想起撕掉的便签上的内容，横呈于前的是基尔伯特向他隐瞒的这一事实，但这个蹩脚的行为毫无意义。当然——毫无意义，他不能以此奢望什么，比如说——……仿佛想要辩护的思绪兀自中断，连一个容许幻想的词都没有成形。但它们并不是不存在。基尔伯特已经什么都知道了，他对自己说。他什么都知道了，但是仍然——……亚瑟再一次掐灭了冒出的念头，却没能阻止自己耽溺于天真的幻想，直到那天他下班回家，乱七八糟的公寓空空荡荡，逼仄的空间变得过分宽敞，厨房冷清，没有人在。没有试图寻找，他自然而然地接受现状，拒绝感受到任何失落。他需要的只是一点决心和几条对策，至于前巡警的行动则不应纳入考量。他只需要让自己活下去，继续注视着过去的罪孽，保持沉默，履行诺言。但无论怎么思考都容易误入歧途（或许早就偏离正轨），就像光线穿行在两面镜子之间，摇摆、回荡，直至——

他被困在迷宫中。


	14. Chapter 14

基尔伯特·贝什米特回到了图书馆。

他在街上游荡了半个月，莫名地没有再到图书馆里休息，也没再去叨扰亚瑟。再度踏入那幢庄重建筑的大门只是一时兴起，就像他离开亚瑟的公寓仅仅因为心血来潮。或者是听到了某种召唤——是时候了[1]……石头将要开花，过去成为此刻……或是秋日降临。白发青年象征性地挑起嘴角，衍生的思路迫不及待地避重就轻，但至少最后一个切合时令，虽然摆弄语言不能解决任何问题，就像——

他尽量不在脑海中构建出亚瑟的形象，好像这样就能实现假想中的公正。除了他曾经叫做“尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克”之外自己其实对那个人一无所知，前巡警试图这样自我催眠，但没有用。暴露在各处的疑点张牙舞爪不依不饶。亚瑟假装完全不认识阿尔弗雷德（但他说了两次对不起），扉页上的引语，在白发青年翻出那张罗莎的照片时他怪异的反应，作为案件的重要证人却在事态升级之后销声匿迹完全没有寻求警方的保护，含沙射影的特拉克尔的诗集……还有虚假的身份。身份——……这是悖论。明明有盖尤斯作为后盾，尤莱亚为什么要选择失踪和重新开始？是盖尤斯在帮他掩盖罪行（为什么这么大费周章）？——所以弗朗西斯把他支使到这里来，是因为听到了风声？……不对。前巡警皱起眉头，曲起指节不耐烦地敲打着长桌的桌面，他对面的那个人抬起头扫了他一眼，他也不甘示弱地瞪了回去。——不对。路德维希告诉他，局长也指出了犯人的所在就是这里。……那么是弗朗西斯在帮他，盖尤斯在找他。可是弗朗西斯为什么那么做，不——他不可能原谅杀了阿尔的人。再退一步，即使总是不太靠谱，警长还没有荒唐到会放跑嫌犯的地步……

他意识到动机的重要性，无论怎么解释那三个人的行为都有自相矛盾的风险。他开始心不在焉地尝试新思路，比如——这是一个阴谋，亚瑟之所以逃跑是因为知晓成为替罪羊的命运，帮助他的那个人显然也知道这一点。但是既然如此，出于对他的保护，那个协力者不会告诉任何人他的行踪。那么帮他逃走的不是盖尤斯或者弗朗西斯。或者凶手另有其人？……

前巡警叹了一口气。

他无法从一千个故事版本中挑出唯一的创作者的初衷。或许本来就没有什么初衷。无论他自以为推测正确或否，事情的经过都已然确定。对过去进行假设是纯粹的浪费时间……尽管姿态文雅、有情可原。事实是简单的：阿尔弗雷德死了，有人杀了他；亚瑟·柯克兰和这件事并非全然无关，无论如何他一定知道谁是犯人。但他没有说——他什么都——什么都——……基尔伯特看到浅金色鸟窝头的图书管理员推着书车经过，目光紧随其后，神思游离在外。有时候沉默就等于有罪。这是符合逻辑的——如果他完全无辜，还有什么理由三缄其口……？

基尔伯特没有继续想下去，他看着亚瑟·柯克兰的身影被拐角处的书架切割吞没。最后消失的细节是漆黑的裤边。他仔细地听着书车的声音。轮子滚动，停下。他知道图书管理员正在工作，也许还很认真——依然（表现得）那么从容、淡定，融入连排书架沉闷的背景之中……白发青年叹了一口气。

然后他趴在长桌上，闭起眼睛，企图陷入昏睡。他对亚瑟没有什么恶意，但也不是完全……他在晦暗不明的思绪纠缠之中达到目的，意识沉入深渊，这一次他没有再进入诡异的嵌套的梦境。黑暗静谧安全仿佛摇篮。在横渡时间的沉睡末尾他感觉到肩膀上的摇晃。他熟知这个场景。他即将醒来看见他想看见的眼睛，随后自问自答地认定追寻的答案。……但答案是无意义的，与所有其他东西一样。基尔伯特。他耳边响起轻缓迟疑的呼唤声，他在半个月以来第一次感到朝思暮想。白发青年侧过头，睁开眼睛。重复的画面掠过，他挣扎着站起身来，椅子翻倒在地。没有答案——因为他还没有来得及提问。亚瑟皱起眉头错开半步准备弯腰去扶起椅子，基尔伯特一把揪住了他的领口，用力把对方拉到自己面前。

绿眼睛中的惊异迅速退化为了然的默认。嘴唇相触时白发青年想，他们半斤八两，打上同样的记号被同一个人流放至此[2]。

后续发展毫无新意。他们经常见面，十有八九以滚到一起告终。基尔伯特偶尔还会找上门去，亚瑟的厨艺一如既往地糟糕，所以白发青年承担起了解决伙食问题的重任。但他们很少说话，或许对话的次数和泄欲的次数堪堪势均力敌，但如果将驴唇不对马嘴的自言自语也算入对话之中情况会有所好转。他们缺乏交流，基尔伯特想。现状让人厌倦——但也让人上瘾。也许对亚瑟来说也是如此。无论如何……停止思考令人愉快，持续的僵局等同于和平。他们仿佛从必须做出选择的局面之中解放，坠入安逸空洞的虚无。

但变化总是会发生。基尔伯特逐渐重操旧业，似乎在一切波折之后他终于发现还是多管闲事的义警工作更适合他，虽然这也是瞎折腾的一种。他知道那个犯罪团伙还没有停歇，上次那通耀武扬威的电话至今让他不爽，他重新开始找茬，不切实际地指望有朝一日能够和那个傲慢的头目当面较量。他没有吸取经验教训，仍旧选择了找小喽啰干架这种毫无效率的方式。但也许这份执着感动了上苍，他得知上次的毒品交易仍在进行，而且中转地点似乎选在了本镇与世无争的图书馆。图书馆。这个名词让他陷入了一两秒的沉思（空白）。为了确认信息属实，他在造访图书馆时特别留心，终于发现他们用类似书籍的容器藏匿毒品的方法。他可以选择向当地警署告发，实际上他也这么做了，但对方的腐败程度超出他的想象——又或者是那个盘踞在镇上的团伙一手遮天翻云覆雨，警局只是他们的业务之一，妥协成为避免利益冲突[3]的唯一方式。总之报案的后文石沉大海。基尔伯特在某次见面时对亚瑟提起这件事。他们的怪异关系已经维持了两个月，节令转入深秋，他在厨房里煮汤，漫无目的地想象如果他不在亚瑟会拿什么样的奇妙食物来应付逐渐变冷的天气，心不在焉地说了一句：“他们在图书馆里贩毒。”

“谁？”

“上次想把本大爷……就是上次那帮人。”

白发青年没有继续说，对方也没有追问。他们颇为和平地在餐桌边共进晚餐（自然，非常沉默），然后理所当然地干了一炮，几个小时后相安无事地背对对方入睡。

基尔伯特没有对自己说的话加以过多的注意，但亚瑟·柯克兰却莫名其妙地多留了一份心。在那之后他时不时在图书馆里佯装加班（他没有深究自己的目的），发现前巡警所言非虚。入夜不久之后就有人出入图书馆，月末规模更大，零星的对话暗示集团遵循月初藏货、月末交割的作案模式。图书管理员总是不得不冒险从安全出口离开，他必须趁早到家，无论是担心前巡警再发现什么异常，还是担心他会……

在泥沙俱下、颠倒黑白的生活之中他已经放弃追寻真正的目的和意义，不再问自己理由，也不再渴望正当性。图书管理员依赖于某种类似直觉的东西。正是这种东西让他继续工作、呼吸、吃饭、睡觉、从不拒绝前巡警的纠缠不清、也决不放弃翻盘的可能性。同一种东西让他成为自己的暗探，尽量摸清作案团伙的行踪，却没有进一步的指示。他当然知道最后他会把矛头对准基尔伯特，但却陷入有意识的拖延，像是为偷工减料找尽借口的下属，面对一位终将丧失耐心的上司。……如果基尔伯特死了，听起来不错，但弗朗西斯可能会找他的麻烦；但如果他死于意外——对以对方死亡为前提进行思考的质疑消逝在毫秒之间——如果他死于意外，如果能有某个意外，他就真正地，永久地——

亚瑟知道答案就在那里，就在他眼前，每一个字母都清晰地呈现，他需要做的只是真正去看上一眼。但那是答案吗？……那难道不是惯性、偏执、变相补偿，诸如此类的东西？……可质疑也同样值得嘲笑。他仅仅只需要做出某个行动（就像抛出硬币），至于结果究竟如何，于他而言都很合意。

他愿意窒息于一成不变，也意识到唯有意外和抛掷的骰子能解救他于一切连锁。

时间的轮转催促他做出抉择，在那之前亚瑟·柯克兰意义不明地把那把曾经杀死年轻警探的枪带到了职员室的储物柜。他仍然没有检视自己此举的目的。或者其实只是不太在意。他越来越不明白究竟是谁在做出选择，是没有意志可言、被冠以命运之名的那种东西，还是他自己。也许他只是在自己的生活之中掺了一脚，就像所有其他人那样——就像他在傍晚巡视馆内，“决定”把椅子摆整齐，“决定”把散放的书本回收；但这一行为早已由上司规定的职责和客人的表现注定，当然，他可以“决定”自己是要兢兢业业、还是得过且过。

月末再临，他甚至没有什么周密的计划（与五年前截然不同，他认识到计划的无用）。他知道那伙人还在转运毒品，可能已经形成一条新的流水线。那天如同往常一样，他仍旧在闭馆之后的馆内巡视，首尾相连的长桌上稀稀拉拉地摆着书……还有那颗陷入沉睡的白色脑袋，如他所想。

图书管理员花了一秒钟思考自己是否真的有必要让事情复杂化、把未来交给或然性。比如说，如果他现在（或者稍晚一些）对准那颗脑袋来上一枪，顺理成章地把罪名转嫁给本地那个无法无天的犯罪团伙……

但他只是从基尔伯特身后经过，轻手轻脚地收走了旁边散落的书，堆放在书车上。然后无声无息地坐在了基尔伯特身边。

窗外的光线逐渐变暗。他呆坐着，对方不知道什么时候醒来了，触觉先于视像。是一个吻。

本能。这个词语出现在前巡警的脑海里，在他有所动作之前的一两秒。他睁开眼睛的时候觉得自己睡了个好觉，没有哪个（或者那个）煞风景的图书管理员像往常那样把他赶走。他偏头看见有人坐在自己身边。双手交握在桌上，脊背微弯，肩膀内扣，浅金的发梢在愈加昏暗的光线中仍然透明，脸颊上晕染着渐变的光影，绿眼睛很被映得很黑，如同深渊和寂静。“应该”、“想要”、“需要”、“渴望”。谁也无法决定究竟那一个动词更为贴切，但他确实粗鲁放肆、突兀蛮横地吻上了图书管理员的唇瓣，拽着对方的头发让他转向自己。悸动没有平息，反而愈演愈烈。亚瑟·柯克兰纵容着他的无礼，回应娴熟而恰到好处；基尔伯特对此感到略微不悦，但也同样选择了放任。亲吻绵长而深邃，他们在书架之间纠缠拉扯，拥抱和爱抚似是而非，最后跌跌撞撞地走进了职员室，基尔伯特顺手勾上了门。

在某个瞬间前巡警突然意识到自己永远也不会满足，亲吻和触碰都无法平息躁动。最后他们精疲力竭地站在墙角，亚瑟无力地地环着他的脖子，微微张开的双腿颤动着，精液沿着大腿肌肉滑下。基尔伯特亲吻对方被汗水沾湿的鬓角。图书管理员努力平顺着呼吸，收紧了手臂仿佛深情和依恋。前巡警闭上眼睛，亲吻滑落到下巴和嘴唇。图书管理员有着悉听尊便的顺从和懒散。他们额头相抵，相互注视，绿眼睛疲惫而温和，基尔伯特感觉浅吻落在唇角，他听到亚瑟说：“我渴了。”

白发青年回以一个迅速但深入的吻，舌尖轻捷地舔过对方的舌底和上颚：“……本大爷去帮你拿水。”

他放开了他。是时候了。这个念头再次闪现，基尔伯特心不在焉地提起裤子，在走到门口时回头。绿眼睛仍然看着他，他报以微笑。然后他走出去，关上了门。

接下来的半个小时（或是一小时）仿佛存在于时间之外，独立于所有语言可以触及的范围。像是赌徒下注后、结果出现前的瞬间。亚瑟·柯克兰呆立在原地，毫无知觉地滑到了地上。他的第一个有意识的念头是“天气有点冷”。他隐约感受到有什么在发生，锁链在震动，但他不知道是因为什么。他把自己收拾好，穿上衣服，从储物柜里拿出了那把枪，盯着它看了一分钟。弹夹里还有四颗子弹。他愣了一秒，然后从职员室里走了出去。

有骚乱的脚步声，打斗声和不时响起的枪声。场面盛大得像是节日，但亚瑟最终记起基尔伯特·贝什米特只有一个人。图书管理员在书架之间穿行，充分利用工作带来的轻车熟路，慢慢地向骚动的中心靠近。有没有可能，他麻木地想，有没有可能基尔伯特早就在哪里死了，现在的混乱只是那伙人没有摸清情况的自相残杀？……无论如何，这比假设基尔伯特还活着更加合理。声音更近了，他看到几个躺倒在地上的人——或尸体（没有白发）——……燃起的火光吸引了他的注意力，然后是密集的脚步声，烟雾报警器震耳欲聋的响声。有人在跑过来。他没来得及藏匿于书架之间，子弹从他身边擦过，他反射性地虚张声势地开了两枪。对方没有多做纠缠，他继续前进。热浪扑面而来，他不知道自己在寻找什么，在一片混沌的思绪中他觉得可能找到消防栓才是当务之急。亚瑟·柯克兰脱下上衣捂住鼻子在走廊上疾行，放弃了无谓的躲藏，温度逐渐升高，让人不适……他在两排书架之间找到基尔伯特和另一个人。不远处的几排书架起了火，味道刺鼻令人眩晕，警报器喷出的水雾迅速变成呛人的蒸汽。前巡警瘫坐在地上，背靠书架。他对面的那个人半斤八两气喘吁吁，但好歹还站着，手中的枪对准了前巡警的脑袋。（……他还没有——）。亚瑟站在原地，对峙中的两人都没有发现他。也许还有一秒他就能实现愿望（但他也不明白那究竟是什么）。他看见那个勉强站立的人抬起拿枪的手臂，在自己意识到之前也同时对准那个人举起枪。两声几乎混杂在一起的枪响。那个人倒下了，基尔伯特仍旧一动不动。（他死了。这个距离他一定已经——）……图书管理员缓步走进书架之间，皮肤在蔓延的火势之下变得滚烫，毛发开始蜷曲，他却不再在意了。走近时他看见片刻之前倒下的那个人仍在挣扎，于是又补了一枪。最后他转向基尔伯特，动作缓慢像是经过几个世纪。他发现对方也在看着他（——还没有——）……眼睛慢慢地闭上了。

亚瑟·柯克兰，或者说尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克，僵立在原地。也许有一个瞬间他情愿葬身火海，但它迅速湮灭像从未存在。图书管理员以仅存的理智把手上的枪扔进火场，扒下死者的上衣，然后架起基尔伯特。微弱而微妙的力道表明对方没有完全失去意识，但也已经奄奄一息。图书管理员用衣物盖住两人的头部，然后拖着前巡警走向最近的安全出口。下楼花了一些力气，白发青年比看起来要重得多。亚瑟尝试不去注意耳边轻细的呼吸，他也没有仔细查看基尔伯特的情况。悬而未决的令他感到安全——至少，他愿意自欺欺人地相信目一切仍然“悬而未决”。街道上有警铃声，他知道消防队和警察就要到了。

拦车用去不少时间，但图书管理员并不担心有所延误。前巡警能不能得救与他无关……或者真正的问题是他为什么还没有把这个负担扔在路边？喷涌的细小念头像是试图打破真空的声音在他空白的脑海里四处冲撞，他把基尔伯特推进后座，自己坐到旁边，片刻之后他们到达医院，亚瑟为自己随身携带的现金足够付清车费感到满意。

其后的事情乏味而老套，社区医院和图书馆一样公事公办、从容不迫，假装关怀的表象无法掩盖严肃冷漠的实质。也许它们本来就没有什么区别。任何地方，所有地方，全都一样。只是机器的外形功能有所不同，锁链的长短材质各自参差……没有逃脱的余地。没有逃脱的余地。……片刻之后他意识到这个结论过于危险，于是迅速地抛诸脑后。图书管理员呆坐在过道里的椅子上，医护人员的注意力集中于基尔伯特。这证明那个人还活着，至少此时还活着——也可能正在步向死亡。……但有什么关系呢？——他盯着日光灯刺眼的光线，仿佛期待着某一结果。什么都好。

两天之后基尔伯特脱离了危险期，但仍旧昏迷。医生无法指明他什么时候会醒来，在各项指标均稳定之后允许亚瑟把他带回去（连带着注射知识、葡萄糖溶液和生理盐水）。图书管理员麻木地执行着看护工作，在图书馆因为火灾闭馆的当下，这似乎成为消磨时间的另一种方式。完美的替代品，同样的重复、乏味、似乎没有止境，像是偿还或者赎罪。亚瑟·柯克兰日夜不休、寸步不离地守在床边，某一刻突然意识到自己还活着，基尔伯特也没死。他等来的不是结局，也不是最后，而是连续时间中不起眼的一个片段，冗长连锁中新筑的、却不是最新的那一环，希绪弗斯到达的山顶——（他陷入瞬间的惊疑和绝望）——

石头还会滚下去的。

 

 

万一你睡着了呢？万一你在睡眠时做梦了呢？万一你在梦中到了天堂，在那儿采下了一朵奇异而美丽的花？[4]

它在梦中凋零。

\----------注释又来了----------

[1]里尔克：《秋日》；策兰：《卡罗那》。其后的整句分别来自这两首诗，显然秋日对应的是“秋日降临”。【我觉得整个那句话都很奇怪就因为强行掉书袋，可是我就是喜欢强行掉书袋

[2]此处类比的是被上帝流放的该隐【这个注释没有用，不把他们当做该隐x2也完全没有问题

[3]这是一个专业名词……指的是同一集团内部各部门职责之间存在的利益冲突（本来有不同（互相冲突）目标的部门因为在统一集团内，可能有互相勾结的倾向，损害外部利益相关者的利益）【我说这么多干嘛呢我】

[4]柯尔律治。这是之前化用的诗的本体的一部分。


	15. Chapter 15

苏醒琐屑而漫长。

他首先有了一些细碎的意识，逐渐拼凑缝补，姿态怠惰地领受了“基尔伯特·贝什米特”这个名字，但仍然松散飘忽。然后是突发奇想、灵光乍现的细节。他先想起了路德维希和阿尔弗雷德。过去揉成一串飞速滑过的思绪，在他试图抓住它的瞬间停在一帧血腥的、映出友人死前惨状的照片。脖根处的伤口和颜色渐变的血。他放开手，思绪再度滑动。另一张脸，粗得可笑的浅金色眉毛和绿眼睛。他知道这个人，但似乎总是不擅长确定对方的名字。无所谓。意识生出手脚，形象稳固，悬浮在虚无中。他再花了一些力气记起发生的事，在回忆的末尾怀疑自己是否已经死了。“我渴了”，那个人说。他怎么可能不知道对方在想些什么——但他还是顺水推舟地走了出去，可能出于随波逐流的骑士精神，或是放弃追究自暴自弃。在悄声打晕几个人之后，运作中的团伙终于发现了不速之客。以少胜多不比幻想高明，但他乐意在被放倒之前多制造一些混乱。他在大批毒品的藏匿地和几个人扭打在一起，所幸命运倾顾免他一死。混乱中有打火机落在他身边，于是他顺手点燃了身边的书。类似报复的快感让人身心舒畅，他踹开压在自己身上的人，以亡命之徒的勇猛地夺下他们的刀具，对自己身上的伤口浑不在意，只是一味地纵火。目的偏移，他察觉自己憎恨图书馆，比起伸张正义更想毁掉这个地方。他们开始撤离，但有一个疯子始终死缠烂打，最终他们在两排书架之间僵持不下、一起等死。他看到对准他的枪口，感到解脱和轻松。两声枪响，肩膀上的剧痛让他知道对方打偏了，视线中只有一个倒下的残影。他没来得及嘲笑对方差劲的枪法，图书管理员出现在眼前，又对着地上仍在挣扎的人开了一枪。他们互相注视。吸入的气体有股让人头晕的怪味，高温在皮肤上留下强烈的灼烧感。绿眼睛被火光染黑。那张脸面无表情，他知道自己也一样。体力耗尽，他闭上眼，视像尽头对方仍然目不转睛。他觉得那是在看着他去死。

但他好像没死成。

“基尔伯特·贝什米特”更进一步地“感受”到了四肢，感受到身体仿佛废铁。他甚至知道自己现在闭着眼睛躺在床上。他推开沉重如封墓石一般的眼睑，眼睛急切但是笨拙地捕捉光线。在一片灰黑中他看见“亚瑟·柯克兰”坐在床边，偏着头，正在沉睡。基尔伯特尝试性地屈起手指，他觉得自己触到了什么。亚瑟随即皱了皱眉，然后缓缓地睁开眼睛（他仅仅只做了睁眼这个动作）。他看着他。那双眼睛很黑（猩红），但他知道它们的颜色（幽绿）。视线疲惫平淡、生硬直白、交汇错过。亚瑟紧了紧指节。触感变得鲜明，基尔伯特也扣紧了手指——亚瑟却重新闭上眼。力道消失，昙花一现。

一分钟后基尔伯特·贝什米特再度陷入昏睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释是没有的，但是为了让大家看懂他们最后在干啥。
> 
> 阿瑟是一直握着阿普的手的，那就是触感的来源。
> 
> 至于【他看着他】到底是谁看着谁——不重要（你走


	16. Chapter 16

沉默对于看护或是病患来说都是一种折磨，但他们早就习以为常。基尔伯特心安理得地看着亚瑟忙里忙外，谴责和谢意同等淡薄。前巡警不咸不淡地接受了自己还活着这个可悲的事实，就像他接受了亚瑟做出的连流浪狗都不一定会赏光吃下的食物。他对图书管理员前后矛盾的行为没有太大的兴趣，脑子里考虑得最多的事情还是康复之后重新占领厨房。他当然知道那不可能，不过这个想法令人愉悦……仅仅只是想法而已，绝不会实现，甚至不会被知晓，安全而静谧地同其他念头一道出生在坟墓里。亚瑟看起来萎靡不振，黑眼圈日益严重，绿眼睛被密布的血丝搅得浑浊不堪。基尔伯特礼节性地觉得可惜，却觉得自己很难再拿出诚意（他强迫自己变得玩世不恭）。连经年的执着也偃旗息鼓。答案就在手中，就装在盒子里，但他却懒得打开盒子看上一眼。

暂时歇业的图书管理员兢兢业业地在新的岗位上履行着自己的职责。更贴切的说法是尽职过度。已经好转的基尔伯特当然不需要他二十四小时的看护，但他似乎被剥夺（主动放弃）了休息的权利。也许这是新合同之中的一条，他应当和那个起草这份协议的自己理论理论，结果自然徒劳无功。他不愿思考，害怕早已暗自知晓的结论过于令人失望。在连续失眠的夜里他总是看着鸠占鹊巢的那个人的白发发呆（似乎没有一个词能很好地描述对方的身份）。无论如何。他比任何人都……（想——）

除了过于沉闷的气氛之外他们相安无事。图书馆在重建，过不了多久他就可以重新回去工作。虽然没有意义，但仍是所有没有意义之中较为有意义的一种。基尔伯特已经能够下床，但肩膀上的贯穿伤仍旧极大地限制了他的活动。亚瑟每天都要帮他换药，场景和气氛似曾相识，只是人是物非。揭开黏在伤口上的纱布很疼，出血量大得像是永远不会愈合。但它确实在愈合。（即使没有也无所谓）。白发青年事不关己地思考着，在对方撕开胶带时心不在焉地发问：“你杀了阿尔。”

“嗯。”

亚瑟不为所动地慢慢扯下了纱布，恶性的疼痛让基尔伯特暂时忘记了自己应该有所反应。幸好是这样，在既像针刺又像火烧一般的痛感之中前巡警想。他有了一个可以推诿的理由，用以解释自己为什么如此漠不关心，甚至下一句就可以以同样不在意的语调问出“今晚吃什么”。图书管理员不疾不徐地往正在冒血的伤口上浇双氧水，以公事公办的力度清理掉附着的朽肉，再反复地用生理盐水冲洗。在疼痛消停的间隙讽刺感姗姗来迟，轻易得到的、坦诚的、毫无辩驳的答案，似乎把此前发生的一切都修饰为闹剧。当然，任何东西都不能把本来就毫无意义的事情变得更加没有意义。沾满碘伏的医用棉签在伤口上滚动，碾出一阵阵令人烦躁的刺痛感。基尔伯特扁了扁嘴，又说了一句：“你想杀了我。”

“.…..嗯。”

无论把这句话当做是对当下情况的调侃，还是对这之前发生的事情的询问，答案似乎都应该是肯定的。于是图书管理员做出回答，同时专心致志地重新封好纱布，摁平胶带的末端。终于解脱的前巡警仰倒在沙发上，左右盘算对方是不是在说谎。大概不是——……大概是的。杀掉碍事的离职警察大抵不错，但如果他自己也能“意外地”死于事故更加万事大吉，不合意的结果只有一个……——基尔伯特抬起头，亚瑟·柯克兰正准备走进厨房，一时兴起之下前巡警对着对方的背影说：“你以后会过得很好的。”

没有回答。基尔伯特扯开笑容，真诚和恶意同样渺茫。

“本大爷希望你以后过得很好。”

亚瑟·柯克兰不置一词。石头滚回山脚，他想自己大概没有拒绝的余地。他也没有回头看，心里清楚不会有比基尔伯特此时脸上的笑意更讨厌的嘴脸。装作看穿一切，其实只是敷衍。他没有得到想要的东西。但习以为常的溃败并不格外令人心灰，不如说他根本没有什么感觉，在日渐逼人的夹缝之中变得左右逢源、模棱两可，比方说，他甚至觉得现下这种虚伪的和平也不坏。怎样都好。一个星期之后图书馆恢复运转，那巨大而庄严的机器像是从未遭受破坏，连排书架仍旧肃穆敛然盛气凌人，空气中漂浮的清淡油漆味像掩饰不住的从容和倨傲。同事们在议论着一个月前的那场火灾，媒体早已加以添油加醋的报导，当地警力又遭受一番抨击，自然一如既往沉得住气。亚瑟没有加入闲谈，他把书车推到各层的角落。馆内安静又敞亮，他故意走得慢腾腾地。干净和秩序，一成不变，是通往未来和虚无的梯子。

下班之后他没有在街上多做游荡。打开门的瞬间他像是知道了什么。基尔伯特已经走了。单身公寓和几个月前一样灰暗、阴湿、逼仄。他把门关上站在玄关，感到远处隐隐的震动终于传到了身边，锁链摇动有喑哑的响声，是刺痛的、无所遁形的尘埃落定。右肩有点僵，亚瑟把单肩包仍在地上，踢掉鞋子走进房间。祝福和诅咒如出一辙，框定了某个仿佛合意的未来；因果如同跗骨之蛆，而他必须一边腐朽，一边活下去。

（你会过得很好的。）

 

 

他不关心真相。

基尔伯特·贝什米特在回程的巴士上无所事事地重新梳理案情。他已经得到答案，却仍然无法得出最确切的结论。就像是知道了某一块拼图的具体位置并不能立刻完成全景。亚瑟杀了阿尔弗雷德。这仅仅只是个简单的事实，就和约翰和玛丽被谋杀，罗莎跳河自尽一样无助于厘清真相。他可以假设亚瑟就是丧心病狂的犯人，值得一切报应；他也可以假设亚瑟只是被阿尔弗雷德误会了，在百般无奈之下才开了那一枪。他甚至可以假设尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克一直在性侵他的妹妹（这是来自特拉克尔的提示），手刃了千方百计制止他的父母和阿尔弗雷德，然后施展手段销声匿迹——事实均已发生，即使张冠李戴也无伤大雅……那么为什么不假设尤莱亚·柯克帕特里克和亚瑟·柯克兰其实根本不是同一个人？也许那个有自杀倾向的图书管理员只是迎合着他的行动逢场作戏？……真相在无数推演之下模糊不清，像是透过光怪陆离的万花筒看到的破烂玻璃片，由于泛滥的亵玩而尊严尽失，沦为彻头彻尾的、连谈资也算不上的泡影。只是浪费时间……他不无功利地想，刻意略去了过去几个月之中的种种细节，遑论想起那双平淡而撩人、如同虚幻产物一般的绿眼睛。

也许应该重新开始。他掏出手机拨通了路德维希的号码。离开那个晦气的警局和小镇，离开装腔作势的局长和装腔作势的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。路德维希很快接了电话，恨铁不成钢地埋怨他长达一个多月的消失。他有一搭、没一搭地应着声，逐渐感受到暌违已久的平静。肩膀上的伤口仍旧很不舒服，但他丝毫不在意。问题已经得到解决，所有偏执的追逐已经到达终点。他没有向路德维希透露任何有关那个嫌犯的细节，这也许是某种占有和保护。最后他的弟弟问他什么时候回来，基尔伯特终于露出一个微笑。

他说就今天，然后挂断电话，感到前所未有的轻松，像是从噩梦中醒来。

或是再度沉入梦中。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 例行求评论~


End file.
